The Digi-Phantom of the Opera
by SailorCybertron
Summary: Two years after Christine's dramatic adventure in the Digital World, a vampire whom she loves is determined to finally make the entertainment industry and world better places for the different and disabled...in the style of a familiar ALW musical. Rated M for a little rough language, some violence, verbal abuse and possibly some unnerving moments.
1. A Star in the Making

Okay! :D Here we go! Sequel, just like I said I would!

It has been two years since our compassionate heroine Christine DeMarco's dramatic adventure in the Digital World. She has completely won both Myotismon's trust and heart...but because things still don't go well for her because of her little problem...especially this time in the entertainment industry...Myotismon is determined to help her get better with her singing...and to put an end to the cruelty towards the disabled once and for all. And it all plays out in the form of both a very familiar musical by Andrew Lloyd Webber and a very familiar mystery-romance story by Gaston Leroux.

WARNING: This fanfic is rated M for a little rough language, some violence, verbal abuse, and possibly some unnerving moments.

Well, Phantom Phans...cue the overture!

watch?v=KGvYKAq9F9I

 **Chapter One**

 **A Star in the Making**

It had been two years since Christine DeMarco and Brian Guyed's adventures in the Digital World. During that time, both they and their families had left Detroit and moved to Hollywood, California. As it turned out, Mr. and Mrs. DeMarco had been offered a wonderful deal with the theater industry of Hollywood, and they could not find the will to refuse. In addition, My. Guyed had been offered an exciting job position in production. And who knew? Perhaps the DeMarcos would even have a little time in the movies and TV...or so Christine hoped, especially her.

On this particular night, a great crowd was gathering at the 100-year-old Hollywood Opera House for an exciting variety show. Among them were all the DigiDestined, their Digimon...and Rex and Angelina!

Brian and the other Guyeds were there as well, for all the DeMarcos...Christine included...were in the show, and Brian certainly wanted to give support to and see his best friend.

The theater was a marvel to see. The exterior was of glossy stone with big glass windows, pillars and statues of marble and gold, and a shiny front entrance of two massive brass doors.

Decor of gold and white marble adorned the interior, along with marble floors, white stone walls and ceilings, and brightly colored carpeting. The auditorium itself was huge enough to seat hundreds of people on chairs of soft, red velvet. A good number of seats were in white and gold balconies on the walls, which also sported giant plasma screens. The stage was equipped to all the highest technical standards and decorated with bright red curtains and sand bags hanging above. The magnificent theater was crowned by a beautiful chandelier of gold and crystal which hung from the very center of the ceiling. Whenever its lights were turned on, the chandelier would seem to glitter and sparkle.

* * *

The theater was in a flurry as Brian made his way through it. Visitors chatted as they stood in lines to get tickets, ticket sellers grabbed for tickets to hand out, and those who already had tickets were pushing into the auditorium.

Backstage, stagehands ran preparations for the show, and performers rushed for their final touch-ups. Singers, dancers, actors, magicians, comedians...everyone was trying to get that last minute readiness for their acts.

Wanting to wish his friend all the best, Brian had managed to slip backstage to look for her. Finally he came to Christine's dressing room. He raised his hand to knock, but stopped when he heard the sounds of Christine's beautiful soprano voice vocalizing musical scales...along with a beautiful tenor voice vocalizing along with her. "Oh...so Christine has a vocal instructor. VERY handy!" Brian sad to himself, "Well...better wait till she's done. She's gotta be all warmed up, after all."

Finally, the singing stopped and the male voice spoke. "Excellently done, Christine!" it said happily, "Why, I'm convinced you'll steal the show tonight!" Christine's voice giggled and said, "Oh, thank you. I hope everything goes well for me." "My goodness, I sense some tension in your tone. Are you nervous?" the other voice asked. "Oh...just a little." Christine's voice answered, "I still just REALLY hope that people will like me." "Understandable. But don't fret. One day, you will be liked and accepted by MANY...both you and I! And until then, if you ever feel unwanted, remember how much I love you." the male voice said kindly.

A short pause.

"I will...and I love you, too!" said Christine's voice joyfully. "Now...go on out there and make me proud!" the other voice commanded in a rather ecstatic tone. "Yes, sir!" said Christine's voice playfully in a soldier's manner. "Hmmm...that's something you don't come across every day." Brian said quietly to himself, "Whoever this tutor is, he's in love with her. Hm...well...she always DID want someone to share her life with."

A moment later, Christine came out. She was now a beautiful young woman of eighteen. When she saw Brian, she gasped loudly, and her blue eyes opened wide in shock! "Brian!...wha...what are YOU doing here?!" she cried nervously. "Hey, hey, calm down. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Brian apologized. Christine's lips trembled. "Y...you didn't hear all that just now...did you?" she asked kind of stiffly. "Okay. Don't freak...yes, I heard it all. BUT...I have no problem with it. So you have a voice tutor. What's wrong with that? Nothing. I think that's great. And even better for you...sounds like he's really fond of you." Brian explained.

Christine looked at Brian quietly for a bit. Then she managed to say, "Oh...okay." "Oh, and I wasn't trying to eavesdrop." Brian added, "I came back here to see you. It was when I got there that you were practicing." "Well...okay. So, uh...what can I do for you, Brian?" Christine asked. But there was still a little tension in her voice. "I just wanted to say hello and wish you all the best in your performance. And I thought it would be good for you to know that I came tonight to support you." Brian told her.

At that, Christine smiled and hugged her friend, who hugged her back. "Thank you, Brian. It may not seem so to some, but I find it to be very thoughtful of you." she said. 'Any time...any time for a friend!" Brian replied. Still not over her tension, Christine swallowed and said, "Oh...I'd better join up with the others. We'll be starting soon. See you later, Brian." "All right. Have fun...and break a leg!" Brian grinned as the two friends waved goodbye to each other and Christine dashed off.

For a moment, Brian just stood there very pensive. "That's weird. I don't think I've ever seen Christine act so...so tensed up before." he said curiously to himself. Then he just shrugged and said, "Oh, well...maybe it's just pre-performance jitters. What performer doesn't get them?"

* * *

The show progressed smoothly and the audience was certainly having a great time. Christine was the last to go on, but she liked to think of this as "saving the best for last". People in the audience were rather enamored when she came on stage, for she looked very beautiful. She was arrayed in a sparkling, white gown and long, glossy, white gloves. A golden cape hung down her back, and she wore two bracelets, earrings, and a headband, all of them covered with diamonds. An ivory, silk bow adorned her waist, and hanging around her throat was a fancy pendant.

The audience was even more enamored when Christine began to sing. With her strong, angelic-sounding soprano voice, Christine treated her viewers to a beautiful aria from "Madame Butterfly".

When the song was over, a great number of cheers and lots of applause rose from the audience. They even gave Christine a standing ovation, and some began to throw silk flowers on the stage. Christine was greatly delighted as she curtseyed to the crowd in gratitude.

However, throughout the whole song, no one had noticed a dark figure on the walkway over the stage...cloaked in the shadows, looking down upon the young singer, and smiling with pride for her...

* * *

Soon, everyone was in the main hall, the performers greeting their public and guests congratulating them. Noticing Christine was not among them, Angelina thought she'd better go look for her friend and check on her. She was certain Christine didn't want to miss THIS!

Alone in her dressing room, Christine took a well-deserved drink of water. As she sat there giving her voice a rest, she heard a haunting voice gently singing to her:

"Bravo...bravo...bravissimo..."

Christine did not freak out. Instead, she only smiled. She knew it was only her voice instructor. "Thank you." she responded softly. Just then, she softly gasped when she heard a knock on her door. "Christine?" came a voice, "It's me, Angelina. May I come in?" Christine began to tense up again. Another knock was heard. "Christine, are you all right? Are you...decent?" "Um...y...yes. Yes...just a moment." Christine blurted out, managing to get to her feet, head for the door and open it.

In trotted Angelina in the cute kitty way. As she did, she sang:

"Christine...Christine..."

Christine was overjoyed. "Angelina!" she cried happily, and scooped up the little cat in a loving hug. "Oh, I missed you so much!" Christine said happily. Angelina hugged Christine back. "I'm so glad to see you again!" Then she looked up at Christine and added, "You were GREAT tonight! I thought I should tell you that, after all." "Thank you." Christine replied with a sweet smile, "I'm so glad people liked my performance." "Me, too." agreed, Angelina, "Now, let's see...how did that part go?"

Angelina looked pensive for a brief moment. Then her face lit up and she began to sing to Christine:

"Where in the world have you been hiding?

Really, you were perfect!

I only wish I knew your secret.

Who is this new tutor?"

Christine softly chuckled at this. Then she too began to sing:

"Father once spoke of an angel.

I used to dream he'd appear.

Now as I sing, I can sense him.

And I know he's here.

Here in this room, he calls me softly

Somewhere inside, hiding.

Somehow, I know he's always with me.

He, the unseen genius."

Angelina looked confused as she sang the next part:

"Christine, you must have been dreaming.

Stories like this can't come true.

Christine, you're talking in riddles.

And it's not like you."

Christine sang again:

"Angel of Music, guide and guardian,

Grant to me your glory."

Angelina sang alone for a bit of the next part, then sang with Christine: "Who is this angel, this..."

"Angel of Music,

Hide no longer,

Secret and strange angel."

Then the girls took turns singing. Christine began:

"He's with me even now..."

"Your hands are cold."

"All around me..."

"Your face, Christine, it's white..."

"It frightens me..."

"Don't be frightened."

After a brief silence, the girls had a little giggle with each other. "Thank you." said Angelina, "That was fun. Oh...and another reason I came: your public's waiting to see you. Do you feel well? Don't you want to see them?" "Oh!" Christine cried, clapping her hand her chin, "Oh, my! I had no idea the cast was allowed to do that! Thank for telling me. Well...I'd better not keep them waiting!" And she hurried off with Angelina in her arms.

* * *

Almost an hour later, Christine had shortly changed back into her street clothes when she heard another knock on the door. "Christine? It's Brian. May I come in?" "Um, yes...coming." Christine replied, and stepped to the door and opened it.

"Hi, Christine!" Brian greeted as he came in and hugged his friend, "You...were...AWESOME! Oh, my gods...you stole the show as far as I'm concerned!" Christine grinned. "It makes me really happy to hear you say that!" "Hey, anything for you. And I mean it, too!" Brian replied, "Now, then..."

Brian paused to clear his throat. Then he spoke: "Little Lotte let her mind wander. Little Lotte thought, 'Am I fonder of dolls, or of goblins, or shoes? Or of riddles? Of frocks?" Christine was smiling the whole time. "Those picnics in the attic..." she replied. "Or of chocolates?" said Brian. Christine lightly chuckled. "Father playing the violin..." she said to him. "As we read to each other...dark stories of the north!" Brian finished.

Christine sang the next part:

"'No. What I love best...' Lotte said,

'...is when I'm asleep in my bed

And the Angel of Music sings songs in my head'."

Brian sang with Christine:

"The Angel of Music sings songs in my head..."

"YOU sang like an angel tonight." Brian told Christine, "And I'm serious!" "Thank you, Brian. I'm so glad everything went well for me." Christine replied. Then she grinned and continued, "Father said, 'When I'm in Heaven, child...I will send the Angel of Music to you'. Well...Father is dead, Raoul...and I HAVE been visited by the Angel of Music!" "Oh, no doubt of it!" Brian told her, "And now...we'll go to supper." Then he said, "Really, Christine...everyone's going to TGI Friday's. Are you gonna go?"

Christine thought for a moment. "Hmmm...I'm not sure. I'd really like to, but I'll have to see. I might have something I need to take care of. However...I don't want you to worry about it. I'll come if I possibly can." "Great! Hope I see ya later." Brian said, hugging his friend again. And he left.

As Brian was going, he heard the same strange, male voice he had heard in Christine's room. "You were magnificent, my darling Christine. Had the sirens heard you, they would have wept in envy. Of course, if they were wise...they would have crowned you their queen." "Oh, thank you SO much!" Christine said in joy, "Do you know how happy it makes me to hear you say that?" "Believe me. I have quite an inkling." said the other voice, "Now then...you go ahead and have dinner with your friends, and I shall hear from you again shortly at our special place." "Are you sure? Are you sure you can do without me for tonight?" Christine's voice asked with concern. "Now, now, don't you worry about me at all, my beloved." the other voice assured her, "I promise you that I will be well. And soon enough, we will be together again. So go ahead and celebrate with the others. I insist." "Okay. Since you insist upon it...I'll do it. I love you." "And I you...my Sun, Moon and Stars."

* * *

Later at the restaurant, Christine received more compliments from her friends.

"You were incredible! Oh...I had no idea you could sing like that! You've REALLY improved!" exclaimed director Joe Barson, who normally wasn't easy to please. "Oh, yes! That was marvelous! I think we've got a star in the making here!" agreed actor-director Anna Francine, who had directed a production of "Annie" that the whole DeMarco family had been in. "Your voice sounded so sweet and beautiful!" added actor Joel Kurtwood, who was very out-going and friendly, "What's your secret?" "Well..." Christine began. "Come on, Christine. Tell us...pleeeeease?!" begged Kari.

Christine lightly laughed. "It's nothing much." she told everyone, "I just have a really good singing instructor." "What's his...or her...name?" Nick asked. Christine shrugged. "He never told me his name for some reason." "Oh...is it a ghost?!" Matt teased. "Yeah, a ghost who haunts the opera house?!" T.K. chimed in. Christine laughed. "No. I assure you...the Hollywood Opera House does not have a phantom." she told the boys. "Ah, it's an angel, then! An Angel of Music!" said Lois with a grin. "Well...maybe." Christine said, "I don't know for sure, but he might be. It's just a theory, but..."

"Oh, Christine! I love that pendant you're wearing!" Mimi exclaimed, pointing to Christine's throat. "Oh, that is beautiful!" exclaimed Sora, "Where did you get that?" "It was a present." Christine said proudly. "That's really kind. Who gave it to you, sweetheart?" Joel asked. Again Christine shrugged. "I don't know." she answered, "It appears that I have a secret admirer." "Well, that sounds good." Lois replied, "You always DID want a lover. I hope your admirer truly loves you."

Christine fingered her jewelry. It had hurt her to lie to everyone, but she knew it had to be done to protect the one her heart loved...Myotismon. It was he who had tutored her in singing, and it was he whose voice she had heard in her dressing room. And if any of her friends found out that he was still around, they would stop at nothing to kill him! Knowing this, Christine feared for the safety of Myotismon. That had been the reason why she had been so nervous at the theater that evening...and neither Brian nor Angelina had known it.

"Was it only a few months ago?" Christine softly asked herself. Despite all the noise of customers, staff and music in the restaurant, Christine's mind began to drift into the past...


	2. Reunited at Last

**Chapter Two**

 **Reunited at Last**

 _One night at an earlier time..._

Christine could not sleep, even on her soft Tempur Pedic mattress. All her thought was bent on Myotismon. She wondered where he was...and HOW he was. Was he still living...so to say? Or had other Digimon found out that she had spared him...and killed him?

Each night, Christine had prayed to the Autobots for their protection over her beloved. And on many nights, she had heard Myotismon's beautiful, haunting voice in her mind, singing the lullaby he had sung to her on the second night she visited him in the Digital World. Yes...their relationship had reached the point where a telepathic bond had forged between them. No one was quite sure how these bonds were forged...but many had wondered if it was necessary to care, for this was a great way to keep in contact with a long distance loved one!

But on this night...and the past few, as a matter of fact...Christine's long distance loved one had given her nothing. Now she grew so restless, that she decided to go out on the balcony of her bedroom for some fresh air.

The Los Angeles night was warm, the city glistened, and the moon illuminated the sky with its soft glow. But these beautiful sights brought no joy to Christine. Surely they could not be half as beautiful as her beloved, she thought. Nor did the fresh air help her relax, for it gave no confirmation that Myotismon was well. And the more Christine thought about him, the sadder and more worried she became.

Soon enough, Christine felt tears running down her cheeks. "Myotismon..." she said tearfully, "Myotismon, where are you? And HOW are you?" Softly, she began to sing:

"Angel of Darkness, guide and guardian,

Grant to me your glory.

Angel of Darkness, hide no longer..."

But Christine's sadness choked her up and did not allow her to finish. In agony, she laid her arms on the balcony rail, buried her face in them, and cried bitterly. For just a moment, she looked up and said, "Oh, Myotismon...how I wish you were here right now!" Then she buried her face again in her arms and wept all the more.

Christine was so busy crying, she didn't see a dark, misty portal open near her, and a dark mist flow out from it and take form.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say all you have to do is make a wish...and it just may come true." said a familiar voice. Christine looked up and aside. It didn't seem possible...but it was! Standing there in all his vampiric splendor was Myotismon! Overjoyed, Christine cried out in happiness, ran to the vampire and threw her arms around him. As he embraced her and kissed her pale, pink lips, a warm feeling of relief swept over the girl.

"Oh, Myotismon...I missed you so much." Christine said, brushing her tears away, "I never heard from you for quite a while, and I was worried you'd been killed." Myotismon frowned sadly. "I am so very sorry, my dear one." he apologized, "I wanted to keep up with singing to you, but lately I have been taking over the Digital World. Now I have succeeded in dominating it...but a place certainly isn't conquered in a day. In addition, great preparations must be made for taking over your world. Have you ever had a time when it seems like there's so much to do, but so little time in which to do it?" Christine nodded. "That happens to humans all the time." she declared, "Anyway, I'm just glad you're all right."

Myotismon smiled. "And it pleases me to see that you are well...and still looking as beautiful as ever." Christine grinned. "I can't look half as beautiful as you." she said softly. Then looking up and pointing to the moon and stars, she added, "That's a pretty sight...but I'm sure IT doesn't hold a candle to you, either." Smiling wider, Myotismon hugged the child. Then he looked up at the night sky and thought for a moment. "Hmmm..." he finally said, "The night sky, moon and stars are quite lovely to look at from here. But...suppose we went to have a better look at them?" Christine sighed. "Oh, that there was a spell in the Heraldic Arts that could give me wings. I've often wondered about flying...what it must be like to be that free..."

Myotismon smiled compassionately and took secure hold around Christine's waist with one arm. With his free hand, he took hold of one her arms and wrapped it over his shoulders. "I have a good feeling that someday you will be able to do just that." he told her, "Until then...why wish for wings when you have me?" Christine looked a bit confused. "Beg pardon?" she asked. Myotismon responded with a mischievous grin and a sing-song command of "Hold on tight!"

"Wha...what is this all abo-OOOOUT?!" Christine's eyes widened, and she felt her arms clutching snugly around Myotismon's muscular shoulders as he ascended off the balcony with her, high over the earth. Christine tensed up. Heights weren't a problem for her, but the idea of falling was!

Then the cool wind blowing on Christine's face helped her to calm down...as well as the thought that it was silly to be frightened. She knew Myotismon was NOT one to let her fall.

Then Christine forgot her fear as Myotismon carried her closer and closer to the glistening city. Soon they were high over the great metropolis that brilliantly shone with lights from buildings, signs, traffic lights and headlights of vehicles below. Some windows were dark, and Christine could see that she was reflected in them as she and Myotismon flew by. And once again, she was not surprised to see that only she was reflected. And did it really matter? Christine certainly didn't think so.

After a while, Christine thought that she and Myotismon should have a little extra fun. Summoning her courage, Christine carefully shimmied down Myotismon's arm until she could place her hand in his. Guessing what she was up to, Myotismon smiled and spread his free arm out to the side. Steadily, Christine did the same with her free arm. Then the two lovers flew this way for a time, hand in hand and arms spread out. As they flew over the city, Christine wondered what people might think if they looked up and saw her and Myotismon. Perhaps they would think they were seeing Peter Pan and Wendy Darling...or maybe two of the Autobots. Who knew?

Then Myotismon decided to take Christine higher. Unfortunately, Christine was so excited she had not felt that her hand was starting to slip, and the rapid ascent made it no better. Then it happened! The next thing Christine knew, she had lost her grip and was falling, hearing screams and hardly realizing they were her own. In no mood to lose the only one who had loved him, Myotismon flew down as fast he could, slipped under Christine and caught her securely in his arms. Embracing the frightened girl closely, he suggested, "Perhaps it is best if we do not try flying like that anymore. Christine was rapidly panting in fear, but managed to agree, "I...I think...that's a good idea."

As Christine gradually caught her breath and recovered, Myotismon carried her higher into the sky. When Christine finally caught her breath, she looked around...and was amazed at what she saw! This time, she and Myotismon were so high that they were just above the clouds.

Now Myotismon carefully placed Christine in front of himself and securely wrapped his strong arms around her waist. Grinning from ear to ear, Christine spread out her arms and kept them there.

As the two lovers flew on, Christine looked about in amazement at the sights she saw. The clouds looked like mountains of mist and it appeared that a piece could be broken off of them. As the two passed a cloud, Christine brushed her hand against it and gathered up a handful of cloud. It felt very soft...softer than anything she'd felt before.

Tossing the cloud into the air, Christine looked about again. The moon was full and looked like a giant, glowing pearl, and its soft light brightly illuminated the sky and clouds. The stars glittered like diamonds on dark blue velvet, and neither they nor the moon looked far away. It seemed to Christine that she and Myotismon could just reach out and touch them. The illumination of the moon was so bright, Christine could see the shadows of both her and Myotismon as they floated over the clouds.

And then another sensation struck Christine: joy. She could hardly believe this was happening, but it was! How she had longed to be reunited with Myotismon...someone whom she loved so dearly, and someone whose trust she had gained...enough that he dearly loved her in return. Not a day had gone by when Christine had not yearned to hold Myotismon close to her and be in his arms...to feel his cold but loving touch, to see his beautiful face...and to hear that haunting but magical voice of his gently speaking to her. And wouldn't you know it...wish finally granted! Here was Myotismon, as alive and well as a vampire could be. They were together again...and right now it seemed like nothing could separate them. In addition, Christine may not have been able to fly without assistance from Myotismon, but he had certainly given her heart the wings it desired for so long...and she knew she had done the same for him.

After a time, Myotismon thought he'd better get Christine home. Carefully, he shifted her position and began to carry her Superman style...with one arm around her waist and the other arms supporting her knees. As they descended from the heavens, Christine embraced Myotismon about his shoulders. The two of them looked at each other with warm, tender smiles that didn't fade. They knew they were in love!

Finally, they arrived back outside Christine's bedroom. Myotismon alighted on the balcony and carefully let Christine down. "Ahh, thank you! That was fun!" Christine told him. "Well...we'll just have to do it again some time...now, won't we?" Myotismon said with a slight chuckle. Christine smiled. "I'd love that." she said.

Then she frowned sadly and said, "I only wish...that you could be with me at tomorrow's meeting." "What meeting might that be? And why does it sadden you?" Myotismon inquired. "Oh...it's gonna be the start of the next performance season of the Hollywood Opera House soon...and we have a meeting tomorrow to decide on what we're going to do." Christine answered. "And you HAVE to attend this meeting?" Myotismon asked. "Yes...because I am part of the performing group, I have to attend these meetings." Christine explained, "But at this point, I'm wondering why I should stay with them. Because every time I audition for something, I always end up as an extra or with an itty-bitty role no matter how well I've done." "Wha...that is ridiculous! How do those giving the auditions see right past any wonderful jobs you did?!" Myotismon asked in an irritated tone. Christine shook her head. "It's no doubt...all because of my Asperger's syndrome...my being in the autistic spectrum, my OCD."

Myotismon glared in anger and disgust. "How sickening! True, all the best performers started as extras, but THEY were allowed to take the next step! Why, there are even plenty of celebrities who are in the autistic spectrum! Susan Boyle, Dan Aykroyd..." He paused to scoff. "There are plenty of people considered 'freaks' who have made extraordinary accomplishments! What is the matter with some people in the entertainment industry?!" Christine began to tear up again. "I wish I knew." she said tearfully.

Myotismon was pensively quiet for a moment. Then he took hold of Christine's shoulders. "No!" he said firmly, "I will NOT have this! You will get so skilled in singing for auditions, that the directors will HAVE to take you in! And I myself will teach you...just as I offered!" Christine's face lit up. "You DID offer that! Yes! I remember...and I would love it. But...how can we do so?" "We can make this easy." Myotismon replied, "Is there a secluded place you know of where you could make contact with me?" Christine thought for a while, then her face lit up again. "Oh...yes, I DO know of a place. There's this quiet, hidden woodland glade I visit every day at Green Elm National Park at about 3:00 PM. It's my secret place."

"So be it!" declared Myotismon, "You go there as you please and contact me when you are there. Once you have done that, I shall put my power to work, and from there shall I train your voice! We could start tomorrow if it is convenient." "It is!" Christine said happily. "Then so we shall. And worry not. It will work for me. I will make you into a fantastic singer!" Myotismon said proudly.

Christine's tears began to fade away as she smiled and hugged Myotismon. "Thank you." she said gratefully, "I will always remember it."

Just then, Christine gave a bit of a start. "Oh...my mother may be coming to check on me soon. She mustn't see you here! My family and friends have the idea that I destroyed you. We have to keep them thinking that." Myotismon nodded. "True...until the right time. And that will come." Then he reached into one of the pouches on his belt, saying, "But before I go, there is something I have made for you."

Christine slowly and softly gasped in awe as Myotismon pulled out a beautiful pendant and handed it towards Christine. A sparkling, heart-shaped sapphire outlined with gold hung from the chain, which was made up of pure white diamonds. "Oh, Myotismon...thank you! It's beautiful!" Christine exclaimed as she took it in her hands. Myotismon smiled. "All the more reason it belongs around your neck. Oh, yes...there are other reasons. There is a sapphire to match your eyes, there are diamonds to match your smile and the sparkle of your eyes...and there is gold to match your voice and heart. And after all...I thought it was high time I came up with something to give you in return for that beautiful rose you gave me." Myotismon explained.

Christine smiled sweetly and hugged the vampire once more. "Thank you so much." she said gently, "If only I knew how to repay this." Myotismon shook his head as he hugged the child. "I ask for nothing from you...except your love." he told her. "You have my word on that!" Christine promised.

As Myotismon pulled away, he placed his hand on Christine's cheek and smiled kindly at her. "Be strong for me, my love. Soon enough, my army of darkness and I will storm this world...and it will belong to me. And when it does, things will be far better for you in the entertainment industry. You'll see. Renown and recognition...it will be yours. All will be able to have it." he told her. Then he leaned forward again and tenderly kissed Christine.

"Until we meet again, my love." Myotismon bid Christine as he stepped back. Christine smiled lovingly. "I'll be waiting for you...my Angel of Darkness." she assured. After giving her one more loving smile, Myotismon summoned another dark, misty portal and vanished. For a while, Christine just stood there on the balcony, thinking of her beloved...and feeling rather better.

Just then, Christine's room door opened...Mrs. DeMarco! Quickly, Christine slipped her pendant into her robe pocket and began to act as if everything was ordinary.

"Christine?" asked Lois as she stepped out onto the balcony, "You're still up?" "Oh...sorry, Mom. I couldn't sleep." Christine said. "Oh, honey...got some jitters about tomorrow?" Lois asked. Christine sighed. "Yeah...so many things we'll be talking about doing...and I'm so sure I'll barely get to do anything in them...or even BE in them."

Lois hugged her daughter lovingly. "I know...I know what you're getting at." she said gently, "But all is not lost. You have lots of chances. You are still young...seventeen years old. And that time when you get a dream role...it will come. I'm certain of it!" "But when, Mother? When will it come?" Christine wanted to know. Lois smiled. "Maybe when you're least expecting it." she suggested confidently.

* * *

The next day, during the afternoon, Christine headed off to her special place at the park. Once there, she contacted Myotismon through their telepathic bond to let him know she was there and ready. Myotismon would open up a window into the Digital World, Christine would see him at the organ in Nightmare Castle...and the lessons would begin.

Over a short time, the two lovers both took quite a liking to the title song of "The Phantom of the Opera", and it became their song. The only problem, Christine admitted, was that she wasn't so good at singing the final note. But Myotismon assured her that would not be a problem at all, and began training Christine in range expansion. It took a while, but the time came when Christine could sing the high note better than ever when she put to work the essential high note singing skills she had learned!

 _Back to the present..._

Renown and recognition...it would be Christine's. Yes, that was what Myotismon had told her, she recalled. All he had to do first was take over the human world. But Christine still had questions of concern. Had Myotismon's powers developed enough so taking over the human world would be as easy done as said? Would the army of darkness he had mentioned have all the necessary strength and power, too? And were they all strong and powerful enough that they could stand up to whatever the other DigiDestined could presently throw at them...or anything more Christine's friends might find? And what if the army failed? Would Myotismon himself have all the strength and power needed to succeed in his plans for the human world...whatever got thrown at him?

Christine sighed. It appeared that only time would tell.


	3. A Haunting Mystery

**Chapter Three**

 **A Haunting Mystery**

A few days later, it was announced that the Hollywood National Players had planned a production of Gilbert and Sullivan's operetta "The Pirates of Penzance".

Christine thought this would be a great opportunity to put her training to the test. Auditioning for the part of the youngest daughter Mabel, Christine treated director Scott Janson and his assistant director, Jana Winters, to her rendition of "Take any Heart". The words flowed like a laughing brook from Christine's throat, and the two directors could not help but be enchanted...and amazed at how well this young singer was doing.

"Oh...beautiful!" Scott exclaimed when Christine was finished, "I don't know how you do it, but you can SING!" "I have to agree." added Jana, "Yeah, we have to hear other auditions for Mabel...but I don't think anybody's gonna top you." "Oh, thank you!" Christine said gratefully, "If you will have me, I'll do whatever I can to make this production a really memorable one."

* * *

Sadly for Christine, word reached her that the part she wanted had gone to a snooty diva, Alana Jellison, who was eight years older than Christine...and she was NOT very good at singing! Her voice had an awful plastic tone to it.

Christine was heartbroken and very confused. Even her parents questioned this outcome. "I don't get it." Lois wanted to know, "You heard how my daughter sang." "Yeah, and Alana...you heard how SHE sang...or TRIED to." Dan agreed.

Scott spoke haughtily. "Yes, yes, your daughter sang beautifully. But...Alana had had more experience, number one. Number two...she acts like a baby if she auditions and does not get want she wants, and I'll NOT have her give this group a bad name. And number three...your daughter is in the autistic spectrum. Therefore, she is not fit for a challenge as this." Christine's parents were stunned. "Are you out of your mind?!" Lois demanded to know, "You guys clearly told Christine that she was marvelous and that nobody would top her!" "You misunderstand, Lois." Jana told her, "All I said was that nobody was going to top her in singing. That never meant she was going to get the part." "You bitch!" Dan said angrily. "We have made the decision, and NO ONE is going to say otherwise!" Scott said firmly, "Alana is Mabel, and Christine is an extra daughter!"

Alana smirked and chuckled rudely as she pinched Christine's cheek and haughtily said, "Sorry, little princess. But I am the one who's going to shine in the limelight. And that's all for the better, because freaks like yourself do not belong there." Left with nothing to do, Lois and Dan sadly agreed and led Christine away. They told her how very sorry they were, and how they wished they could make this better.

But as soon as Christine was alone, a bit of hope came. For she heard Myotismon's voice...and he was NOT pleased! "That puffed up little WHORE!" he said furiously, "And those brainless directors! THEY are the ones who are retarded!" Then he softened his tone. "Do not weep, my beloved. Do you trust me?" Christine brushed a tear away. "I trust you." she replied. "Then listen to me carefully. By all means, learn what part you get...but be absolutely sure to learn Mabel's part as well. That part will go to you...that I will see to!"

Christine agreed, and did just as Myotismon had instructed her during practices. Even at home, Christine would study both parts.

* * *

One day during practice, a stage hand came to Scott. "Hey, sir? I think you'd better have a look. We found this...and it's to you and Jana." he explained, and held out a folded piece of paper. Scott took it curiously, asking, "Who's it from?" "Don't know." the stage hand said, "There's no name."

Perplexed, Scott opened the note. On the paper were words written in a blood red ink. Then both Scott and Jana read it. It said:

 _You are fools! You say you do not wish to make a bad name for your little party of performers. Unfortunately for you, that is just what you are doing here...and then some! You will make a far worse name for yourselves with this production should you have a terrible singer in a lead and a talented one as in extra. In addition, I have trained Christine marvelously and will not stand to see her talents and skills go to waste! Therefore, you will take Alana out of the role of Mabel and give it to Christine, who has been learning said role. If you do not obey me, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur!_

Scott looked up in anger. "What kind of joke is this?!" he demanded to know, "Which one of you wrote this?!" Then he looked at Christine. "Was it YOU?!" "YOU wrote this to try to trick us into giving you the part of Mabel, didn't you?!" Jana added in a ticked off tone. "No! I did no such thing." Christine answered. "Don't you go accusing her!" Lois said angrily. "Wait...let me see that." Dan said. He took the note and looked over it carefully. Then he shook his head and said, "No...Christine could not have done this. I can tell my daughter's handwriting when I see it. And this is NOT her handwriting."

Scott was quiet for a moment. Then he said, "Hmph...she must've paid someone to do this!" Dan shook his head. "D...do you have any idea how STUPID that sounds?!" he asked annoyed. "I did no such thing!" Christine said again, this time with a little anger, "And I DON'T appreciate your false accusations of me!" Scott only glared at her and said, "Whatever. Well, if this is some kind of prank, it's NOT funny! And I'm NOT falling for it!"

* * *

A few rehearsals later, another note came:

 _I regret for your sakes that you have not complied with my orders! I was certain I had made things clear to you with my last letter, but it appears I was wrong. Do NOT try my patience! If you wish to avoid a severely unpleasant time, take Alana out of the role of Mabel and give the role to Christine!_

But again, Scott was not concerned. "Ha, ha, ha! You're a natural comedian. NOT! My production...MY choosing of cast members! So suck it up!"

* * *

It was not long before Scott and Jana received another threatening letter:

 _This is your last chance! You will place Christine in the role of Mabel, or you will curse the days of your births! There is no excuse for putting someone who did a marvelous job into the role of an extra! Stop this torment of Christine, or answer to me!_

Now Scott and Jana were very angry. "We will NOT give in to this bullshit!" Jana snapped. "Not a chance!" agreed Scott, "Alana will play Mabel, and Christine the Sperg will be an extra! And that...is...FINAL!"

* * *

The night of the performance came at last. A great crowd of play-goers...Brian, Rex, and the other DigiDestined and their Digimon...flocked to the opera house to see the show.

At first, all went well. Christine smiled with pride as she heard her father's rich baritone voice singing about how wonderful it was to be a Pirate King. It wasn't much longer before it was time for the daughters to go on stage. Christine and her fellow chorus girls looked absolutely lovely in their flowing, white lace dresses. They danced, sang...and recoiled in terror when Frederick revealed that he was a pirate.

In a while, Alana came onto the stage as Mabel, declaring that there WAS a maiden who would take Frederick, followed by scolding the other girls and singing about taking any heart...all in her distasteful, plastic voice.

Then...the trouble began!

Alana was badly singing part of the song...when the ribbit of a frog came out of nowhere, cutting her off. Everyone...actors and audience alike...froze, wondering what on Earth had happened. Alana tried to sing the part again...and another frog's croak cut her off! She tried a third time...another croak!

Now Scott was very angry. He stormed onto the stage and yelled, "ALL right! Who in the Hell is making all that noise?!" Suddenly, the chorus girls screamed, and Christine pulled Scott back...just before he was crushed by a falling sandbag!

Before Scott could say anything, a deep, frightening voice came out of nowhere. "DID I NOT INSTRUCT THAT MISS DEMARCO WAS TO BE CAST AS MABEL?!" it boomed.

Out in the audience, Brian and Angelina looked at each other in curiosity. "That's weird...I feel as though I've heard that voice before...but I can't place where." Angelina said. "Hmm...it DOES sound familiar." Brian agreed.

Still very angry, Scott shouted, "I want to know who's causing all this crap! And I want to know NOW!" Christine took hold of his arm gently. "Calm down, Scott...calm down. How about if you just do as this person says? I know Mabel's part." Scott wheeled around angrily on Christine. "Absolutely not!" he snapped, "This is MY production, and ALANA is playing Mabel whether you or this mysterious weirdo like or not!" "YOUR place is in the chorus, little freak!" Alana spat. Then she smiled and chuckled haughtily.

Then the voice spoke again, this time to Alana. "A freak, madam?! Perhaps it is YOU who are the freak!"

Now Scott held up his hands and addressed the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen, please...remain in your seats. We are obviously victims of some sick prank here. Please bear with us. We will attempt to continue our show."

As everyone was getting back in order, Alana took some throat spray from a stage hand and spritzed her throat down. When everything was back to normal, Alana began singing "Take any Heart" in her plastic voice. Then...as she sang:

"Take any hear...CROAK!"

Everyone gasped as a horrible, louder croaking noise came out of the mouth of Alana, who cried out and grasped her throat. At all this, the mysterious voice began to laugh darkly.

Alana tried again from the top:

"Poor wandering...CROAK! CROAK! CROAK!"

At this, the voice laughed louder. Then it cried out, "Behold! SHE IS SINGING TO BRING DOWN THE CHANDELIER!" Then it laughed uproariously...as the chandelier came loose and plummeted towards those below it! Screams of terror flew up all around the auditorium as people raced to get away from the falling light fixture! Luckily, it did not crush anyone. But the impact has damaged some wires...which sparked and started a fire! Fast as they could, some people tore off articles of clothing and smothered the fire with them.

Scott was in a rage now. He called for security and demanded that they search the area above the stage. They did make a thorough search...but reported back that they had found nothing.

Finally, Scott bowed his head, looked back at the audience, and gave an announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen...it seems we are having too much trouble to continue our show. As of now, our performance is cancelled. We apologize for any inconvenience, and to prove it, you will all be let in for free when we re-open."

* * *

Once the crowd was gone and everyone was backstage, Scott called a gathering. "Okay...I don't what the Hell went on out there. But I intend to find out. In the meantime, we'll have to see when we can schedule another performance. Questions? Suggestions? Anyone?" Christine raised her hand. "I don't know what's going on here, either. But it's plain to see that whoever pulled all those shenanigans means business. How about if you just do want he wants and let me play Mabel? I know her part."

Scott burst into anger. "I don't know what you're thinking, you little sperg! I'm still positive YOU have a part in all this! Well, if you think I'm going to quit and give in to this shit, you've got another thing coming! You belong in the extras, and you ALWAYS WILL! You do NOT BELONG IN MAIN ROLES! They are for NORMAL PEOPLE, NOT for FREAKS LIKE YOU!"

Hearing this, Dan lunged forward, grabbed Scott by the collar and held him so they were eye to eye. "My daughter is NOT a sperg OR a freak, you judgmental BASTARD!" he snarled in rage.

Scott struck Dan in the face, causing him to lose his grip. Then he looked at and pointed at Dan in fury. "And YOU are OUT OF THIS if you pull a stunt like that on me again!" he said furiously. "GO AHEAD!" Dan spat back fiercely, "I'd rather sit this play out than be in it with YOU directing!"

In the meantime, Christine had run off to her dressing room in tears.

* * *

Alone in the dark, Christine threw herself down on a sofa and cried hard. A sperg? A freak? Those were HATEFUL things to call someone like her, and she knew it. The problem...Scott either didn't know it or knew but didn't care. How much longer till people like him saw that people like Christine could make it big, too? And would that even happen? And how many others had to suffer as Christine was...some perhaps to the point of suicide? With these things running through her mind, Christine just lay there crying bitterly.

Then, out of the darkness, Christine heard a familiar voice singing a familiar song:

"Sleep, my sweet child.

The night is upon us.

But there is no need to fear..."

Christine looked up. "Myotismon?" she called softly. "Yes, my love. It IS me. It IS Myotismon." the voice answered. Slowly, Christine sat up. Then a dark, green portal giving off an unearthly glow opened up in her room. On the other side, Christine could see two, glowing blue eyes in pure darkness. The sight made her heart jump. But the voice spoke again, calming her down. "Do not be frightened, my dear one. Dry your tears and come to me. Once you have basked in my dark glory, seen my face, rested in my arms...there will be no time for tears."

Outside, Brian and Angelina came up to Christine's room, meaning to comfort her. They stopped short when they heard her sweet voice softly singing:

"Angel of Darkness, guide and guardian,

Grant to me your glory.

Angel of Darkness, hide no longer.

Come to me, strange angel."

Brian and Angelina looked at each other in great confusion. "Angel of DARKNESS? What's that supposed to mean?" Angelina asked. Brian shook his head. "Your guess is as good as mine." he told the cat. But before he or Angelina could say anything else, they heard the voice from the auditorium singing hauntingly:

"I am your angel.

Come to me, Angel of Darkness..."

Even more confused, Brian knocked on the door. "Christine?" he called, "Christine...who's in there with you?" Then he heard the voice again:

"I am your Angel of Darkness.

Come to me, Angel of Darkness..."

Suddenly, Angelina's eyes widened in fear! "Oh, NO!" she cried, "NOW I remember where I've heard that voice! That's Myotismon!" "Myotis...?!" Sheer terror seized Brian and did not allow him to finish. He tried to open the door...but it wouldn't budge! Frantically, Brian and Angelina began pounding on the door yelling in fear for Christine!

But Christine did not hear the frightened cries of her friends, nor the poundings on the door. She was spellbound by the voice in the darkness...the voice of the one her heart loved. She showed no hint of hesitation as she stepped though the portal...

* * *

The place Christine had entered was dark, cold and spooky. Outside, thunder sang its loud, growling song, lightning flashed, and there were eerie howls of what sounded like werewolves! Even the candle light did not seem to do much in illuminating the scary area! Christine was frozen with fear.

But wait...she knew this place. It was Myotismon's castle! True, it did seem darker with a more frightening atmosphere than the last time she'd been here, but this was indeed Nightmare Castle. All that was left now was to find its master.

Then, Christine's heart jumped up into her throat as she again saw those glowing, blue eyes in the shadows...and her heart was racing as they came closer to her! The poor girl cried out and cringed in terror as a figure stepped from the shadows and was revealed!

But then that beautiful voice came back to Christine. "It's all right, my beloved. You are in no danger." it assured her. Slowly, Christine uncovered her face and looked in the direction of the voice. With a sigh, a little smile and a place of her hand to her chest, relief swept over Christine as she saw who it was...Myotismon, who stood there looking at her ever so kindly. The sight of the beautiful vampire whom Christine loved was enough to ease the girl's troubled heart.

Then Myotismon extended his hand to Christine. "Our song...sing it with me." he commanded gently.

Now Christine smiled some more. "All right." she said in a soft, happy tone. Again, no sign of fear or discomfort showed on Christine as she reached forward and took hold of the vampire's hand.


	4. Into the Phantom's Lair

**Chapter Four**

 **Into the Phantom's Lair**

Myotismon closed his eyes, raised his free hand and snapped his fingers. At this command, the booming organ chords of "The Phantom of the Opera" began to play. As the introduction proceeded on, Myotismon began to lead Christine to his throne room.

When the time came, Christine...recalling all her training...took a good breath and began to gently sing in her sweet voice:

"In sleep, he sang to me.

In dreams, he came.

That voice which calls to me

And speaks my name.

And do I dream again?

For now, I find

The Phantom of the Opera is there...inside my mind."

Myotismon smiled hearing Christine sing. Her voice had indeed become very enchanting. Now he sang the next part in his strong, haunting voice:

"Sing once again with me,

Our strange duet!

My power over you

Grows stronger yet!

And though you turn from me

To glance behind,

The Phantom of the Opera is there...inside your mind!"

Christine smiled at this. She never got tired of hearing that beautiful tenor voice of Myotismon's. Then it was her turn again:

"Those who have seen your face

Draw back in fear.

I am the mask you wear..."

Myotismon finished that part:

"It's me they hear."

Now both Christine and Myotismon sang:

"Your/my spirit and my/your voice

In one combined.

The Phantom of the Opera is there...inside my/your mind."

Just then, a bunch of Bakemon appeared. Floating about, they too began to sing in an eerie, haunting manner:

"He's there...the Phantom of the Opera...

Beware the Phantom of the Opera!"

The two lovers were nearing the doors to the throne room as Myotismon sang again:

"In all your fantasies

You always knew

That man and mystery..."

This time, Christine finished the part:

"...were both in you."

Then she and Myotismon sang together again:

"And in this labyrinth,

Where night is blind,

The Phantom of the Opera is here/there...inside my/your mind."

They reached the doors as Myotismon turned to Christine. "Sing...my Angel of Music." he commanded darkly. Again recalling all her training, Christine took a deep breath and sang:

"He's there...the Phantom of the Opera..."

"Yes...sing!" Myotismon ordered again. At this command, Christine drew another deep breath and began to vocalize. The two lovers entered the throne room, Christine's song becoming more and more exuberant and Myotismon's orders to sing becoming more and more dramatic and demanding. Finally, Myotismon cried out, "SING FOR ME!" Summoning all the strength and air she could, Christine sang out the high note...so clearly and beautifully, that it pleased her very much.

When Christine fell silent, the sounds of applause reached her ears. Looking around, she saw that she and Myotismon were not alone. A group of other Digimon...including DemiDevimon and Phantomon...were there, too. Devimon, Daemon, Arukenimon, Mummymon, LadyDevimon, Lucemon, and Piedmon and the other Dark Masters had been waiting to greet their master's beloved. They began to compliment Christine on how wonderfully she sang.

"Whoo-whee! You've got SKILL, girl!" exclaimed DemiDevimon as he flapped up to Christine. "Splendid! Simply SPLENDID! I must have been hearing a siren! Er...not the alarm, mind you." agreed Piedmon. "Our master has certainly taught you well!" added Daemon. "Thank you, everyone. Oh, it's so good to see you again, DemiDevimon. And I'm glad to meet all of you." Christine said politely.

Daemon smiled and placed his clawed hand on the girl's slender shoulder. "You need not be frightened of us, child." he assured her. "Indeed not. Lord Myotismon gave strict orders that you were to be treated with care." Devimon told her. Christine smiled in gratitude. "Thank you, all of you. Despite any fear that I feel, I intend to not let it control me and am hopeful that we can all be friends."

"Excellent work, everyone!" Myotismon said happily, "You have earned my dear Christine's trust. Daemon, dismiss everyone. Christine requires some time alone with me. You will all have more time to see her later." "Of course, my lord." Daemon agreed, and gave two hand claps that meant, "Dismissed."

"Great to see ya again, kid!" DemiDevimon told Christine as he and the others left, "You take good care of that voice and that pretty face of yours, huh?" Christine giggled. "I'll do my best, DemiDevimon. Wonderful to have met all of you. See you later."

When everyone was gone, Myotismon smiled proudly at Christine. "You sang marvelously, my sweet! Oh, and the high note...that's the best I've ever heard you sing it!" Christine smiled and sighed in relief. "That is SO relieving to know. And I owe it to you...not to mention that it's ESPECIALLY relieving to hear you say how well I sing." "You know I would do anything for you, Christine!" Myotismon said kindly, "And how could I not after all you have done for me?"

Christine smiled in agreement. "And I would do all those again for you." she said. Then her smile faded into a frown and her head dropped as she sat down on a sofa. "I only wish..." She began to tear up. "...that Scott and Jana liked my singing as much as you do."

At this, Myotismon's smiling face became an angry one. "I can't believe those two morons! If anyone is retarded, it is THEY!" he fumed, "They heard how well you sang! And truly?! Letting someone into a lead role just to prevent that person from throwing a fit and getting angry at the group?! How disgustingly senseless...ALL of it! Oh, and judging you for your mental state...THAT is the straw that TRULY broke my back!"

Myotismon stopped to place his hand on Christine's shoulder as he saw tears slip out of her eyes. "Oh, there, there, my Sun, Moon and Stars." he said compassionately, "All will be well. I'll knock sense into the heads of those two idiots if it means I have to knock their heads together...or worse!" Christine nodded. "I just don't know what it is with the entertainment industry." she said sadly. Myotismon scoffed. "You are NOT alone!" He began to speak in mocking tones. "No, I want such-and-such for that role. No, YOU'RE too FAT or too THIN or too UGLY! No, YOUR voice won't work! No, THIS role needs EXPERIENCE! And BLAH blah blah blah blah! Oh, and don't forget the big one...you're DISABLED!" Speaking in his normal voice, Myotismon continued in anger and disgust, "UGH! Do some people ever stop to think that the 'inexperienced' ones may have great potential?! Either very few or none at all do think about that, evidently! True, every star did begin as an extra. But THEY were allowed to take the next step! And disability does NOT MEAN completely incapable of great things! We will never know what someone is capable of if we don't even give them a chance!"

At this point, Myotismon paused to sigh. Then he continued a little less harshly, "But no...it always has to be as perfect as possible...and it would seem those in the entertainment industry think that only a handful have what it takes to make...whatever is being made perfect! And what is that rooted in?" He sighed again. "The very things that you and I have suffered from: being judged...before we are even known...no matter what we do." Then he glared again and said with a little anger, "And do NOT even get me started on the 'Casting Couch'! Truly?! Make someone sleep with you or that person cannot have the part?! Sickening...absolutely SICKENING!"

Only a handful? Oh, yes. Christine had to agree that the entertainment industry was just like that. "There's a broken heart for every light on Broadway." people said. Well, that sounded like way too many to Christine considering how many lights WERE there! "American Idol" was another good example, she thought. Christine had watched auditions before, and while Paula Abdul had seemed to show sympathy, she could have done better. Some contestants were hurting so much, they had been driven to tears. And Simon Cowell...Christine HATED him! He was so blunt and mean and picky! One would think he didn't even know the meaning of the word "kindness"! And yes...Christine knew about the Casting Couch...and thought it was one of the most hateful things she had ever heard of, for it was pretty much rape. Thinking of all these things caused more pain to Christine, and she began to softly cry.

Seeing this, Myotismon gently placed his hand on the girl's cheek. "Shh, shh...all will be well, Christine." he assured her comfortingly, "Once this world is within my power...and I assure that it most certainly WILL be...there will be a HAPPY heart for every light on Broadway. Everyone will gain chances to show what they can do. And disabilities...they won't trouble anyone anymore."

Christine calmed down a little. Then she took a breath and sighed. "So much hatred..." she said in a melancholy tone, "...and if it's used on the wrong person...or Digimon...the result is trouble that did not have to happen at all. I wish people would understand that. I wish my friends and family would understand it!" She paused for a moment, then sighed again. "Well...I want to say that my friends are...well...my friends. But because they would still be so judgmental towards you...I don't know. I just don't know what to think of them anymore."

Myotismon smiled. "Come here, my child." he said tenderly, "Rest in the arms of your angel. Oh, I assure you...you'll find...some comfort here." Christine didn't hesitate one bit on that. "Yes." she agreed, getting up from the sofa, "If there's anything I know I need right now, it's a hug." Christine knew Myotismon loved her, and she had always enjoyed being held by him. Her heart jumped a little as Myotismon spread his cape out when she closed in on him, but Christine just shrugged it off and hugged her lover. She felt completely relaxed as Myotismon tenderly wrapped her in his arms and cape.

"There we go." Myotismon said gently, "Don't you feel better already?" Christine snuggled down into Myotismon's embrace, the song "Arms of an Angel" running through her mind. "Yes...thank you." she said calmly, "I feel much better."

For a decent time, the two lovers just held each other closely, reveling in their love. Just then, the eerie howling noise came through a nearby window to Christine's ears again. She looked up and softly gasped. "Wh...what's that?" she asked timidly. Myotismon looked toward the window. "Hm? Oh, don't mind them. It's only the wild BlackGarurumon and BlackWereGarurumon. They won't be any trouble to us." he assured her. For a while, Myotismon and Christine quietly listened to the song of the wolf and werewolf Digimon. Then Myotismon began to dramatically inhale and sigh. "Ahh, just listen to them!" he exclaimed softly, "The Children of the Night!...ohh, what sweet music they make!" Christine laughed softly. "Yeah, that's pretty much it." she said, nodding. "They sing a requiem for the dead...and the Un-Dead." Myotismon added. Christine smiled. "How nice of them."

Just then, the bells in the castle's clock tower began to strike the hour...nine o'clock at night. As the bells sang their solemn song, they were joined by the sounds of much squeaking and flapping. Hearing this, Myotismon's eyes gleamed. "Ahh, wonderful! Do you hear them, Christine? My bats have awakened and are coming to greet you!" This time, Christine smiled and softly cried out in happiness and excitement, for she loved bats and was used to the ones Myotismon owned. She knew by now they would not pose a threat to her.

It was not long before the little black bats came swooping into the room toward their master and his beloved. When they saw Christine, they began to get rather excited. Myotismon spoke to them in an affectionate manner, but without baby talk. "Hello, my precious pets. I know...I know. You're so happy to see Christine. You just love her, don't you?" Before Christine could say anything, some of the bats began to lick her tears off of her face. Myotismon watched this in awe. "Oh, isn't that sweet, Christine? The little darlings don't want you to be sad, either."

Christine giggled softly. "Thank you, little ones. Hello...hi, babies. Oh, you love me, don't you? I love you, too!" Then she looked back at Myotismon and asked, "And speaking of love, may I please have another hug? I think I really need it." But she was also hoping a little that Myotismon would bite her. _Hey, can I help it if it feels pleasant...and because of that, would likely aid me in feeling better? And hey...maybe he could use a drink. Our song can take a lot out of singers...even the professionals._ Christine thought to herself. Myotismon smiled lovingly. "Of course, my dear love! You never need to ask. I am always happy to hug you!"

But instead of hugging her directly, Myotismon instead gently turned Christine around and embraced her close to himself with her back against him. With one arm, he wrapped his cape around her again. With his free hand, he began to caress her throat.

Now Christine heard Myotismon speaking in his seductive, haunting voice. "However...do you just want to be embraced?...Or do you want me to bite you? Don't forget...we somehow have a telepathic bond. And you are right...I am feeling rather dry. So...your blood bears both fear and love. Normally, love isn't my flavor...just fear. But for you...I can certainly make an exception."

Then it happened. Christine heard that familiar soft, sinister hiss. And it was a short time before she felt a familiar sting in her throat. Christine gasped and swooned at this...but both of these reactions were of great pleasure instead of discomfort. _Oh...Oh, my gods! I...I'd almost forgotten...how pleasant this feels..._

Aloud, Christine could say nothing as Myotismon drank her blood. All she could manage to get out were soft sighs and moans of contentment.

Finally, having drank his fill, Myotismon said, "Now then...I think it's time we got you into bed. You'll be a star someday...and stars DO need sleep to stay beautiful." Christine frowned. "Oh...I want to go to sleep, but...I don't think I can. I'm so...worried." "Why, whatever for?" Myotismon wanted to know. Christine sighed. "Please don't take this the wrong way. I'm just...worried for you." she explained, "I just wonder if taking over my world will be easy for you and the army you have. I'm concerned if you'll be able to withstand whatever my people can throw at you. And I wonder if I would be able to protect you. I'm just scared of losing the one I love."

Myotismon smiled compassionately and placed his hand on Christine's cheek. "It is understandable that you would feel that way." he told her, "And I thank you for your concern. But you need not worry. I can feel how much my powers have developed. If the Digital World could not stand up to me, it is unlikely that your world can. And you...you give me reason to fight even harder. I have come too far and have too good a reason...you...to fail now. It is not possible for victory to evade my grasp."

Christine thought for a bit, then smiled. "You're right." she agreed, "That makes sense. If I can be of any help, though...I'd like to." Myotismon nodded. "Of course, my child." Gently lifting Christine in his arms and carrying her to the bed, he began to softly sing:

"Night time sharpens,

Heightens each sensation.

Darkness stirs

And wakes imagination.

Silently, the senses

Abandon their defenses,

Helpless to resist the notes I write.

For I compose the music of the night."

He paused to gently lay Christine down in the bed and pulled the covers up to her bosom. Smiling contentedly, Christine began to relax as Myotismon continued:

"Slowly, gently,

Night unfurls its splendor.

Grasp it, sense it,

Tremulous and tender.

Turn your face away from the garish light of day.

Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light

And listen to the Music of the Night."

But Myotismon didn't get any further when he saw that Christine was out like a light. He smiled down upon the girl. She looked so beautiful when she was sleeping. Gently stroking her head, Myotismon tenderly said to her, "Yes...sleep, my beloved...and dream of the day when you will be the star you've always wanted to be. Oh, and I assure you...that dream will come true." Careful so as not to wake her, Myotismon gently kissed Christine's pale, silent lips and left her to sleep.


	5. Myotismon Lives!

**Chapter Five**

 **Myotismon Lives!**

Fear and panic had broken out at the Hollywood Opera House. The whole place was searched and the whole staff was inquired of, but Christine could not be found and no one knew what could have happened.

"Oh, this is terrible!"

"Where's Christine?!"

"Could she have been kidnapped?!"

Matt stopped into the monitor room to inquire of the security guards. "Did any of you see a girl of eighteen by the name of Christine DeMarco?" he asked. "No." one of the guards answered, "We were watching all the camera screens here. And we did not see her leave the theater."

Sora, Mimi and Kari went to the dressing room attendants. "Do any of you know where a girl called Christine DeMarco is?" Sora wanted to know. "No. We haven't a clue." one of the attendants answered, "I saw her go in to a dressing room, but she never came out."

* * *

Lois was very angry at Scott. "This is all YOUR fault!" she said fiercely, "Thanks to your hateful attitude, Christine has been hurt and has run off...and NOW she's MISSING!" "Hey can I help it if she's too sensitive?!" Scott retorted in annoyance. At that, Lois slapped him hard in the face. "SHE IS NOT OVER-SENSITIVE!" Lois screamed in rage, "SHE'S A HUMAN BEING WITH FEELINGS, and YOU HURT THOSE FEELINGS!"

Just then, Brian and Angelina came into the room, both of them looking very displeased. Tai was the first to notice them. "Did you find her?" he asked. Angelina shook her head. "No, we didn't find her...but we know where she is!" the cat replied in a rather ticked off tone of voice. "W...what do you mean? Where's Christine?" asked Rex.

Brian sighed, and then spoke a little dramatically. "Do not fear for Miss DeMarco. The Angel of Music has her safely under his wing." Then he glared and continued in an angry voice, "His GRISLY WING!" Everyone else looked at Brian and cat confused. "What in the world are you talking about?" asked Joe. "And she calls herself my friend! Christine...is with Myotismon!" Brian said angrily. Everyone cried out in shock. "WHAT?!" cried Joe. "What...but Brian, that..." Erin was too confused to finish her sentence. "But that's impossible." Izzy contradicted, "Myotismon is dead. Christine destroyed him two years ago. She said so!" Angelina shook her head again, and said, "She lied. Myotismon still lives...and it is he who is responsible for her disappearance."

Just then, one of the stagehands came up to Scott. "Sir...you won't believe this...we found another one." he said, holding out another piece of paper. Scott took the paper, unfolded it, and began to read:

 _Searching for Christine, are you? Yes, I'm sure of that. She was in great emotional pain and needed some love and comfort. So I took her away with me. Rest assured, however, that she is no danger and will be returned to you shortly._

 _In the meantime, I would strongly suggest that you idiots of directors take my orders into consideration! Let it be known that I am capable of doing things that are FAR worse than humiliating singers, dropping sandbags and causing a shattered chandelier! If you do not wish to know what they are, take Alana out of the role of Mabel and give the part to Christine! Do NOT make me have to tell you again! Obey me, or you will surely curse the days of your births! And THAT is a PROMISE!_

Scott began to seethe as he looked up from the letter. "Well..." he snarled, "...guess what, Mr. Opera Ghost! I don't know who you think you are!" Now he spoke with more ferocity. "But I will NOT fall for your SHIT! This is MY production! I don't CARE how talented Christine is! She's a stupid little freak who is fit for nothing but the chorus! I'm NOT having Alana step out of her role! SHE WILL HAVE WHAT SHE WANTS! THE SPERG STAYS IN THE CHORUS! AND YOU WON'T INTIMIDATE ME! DO YOU HEAR, YOU SON OF A BITCH?! I'M NOT FALLING FOR ANY OF THIS!"

From up above the stage, the same deep voice responded this time. "So...it is to be war between us! Then so it shall be! Just remember: I gave you a chance! Oh, and by the way...not a good idea to insult my mother!"

The DigiDestined cried out in shock and their eyes widened! "Holy crap! Brian was right! That IS Myotismon!" cried Matt. "I'd know that voice anywhere! It's him!" Kari added angrily. In fury, Scott demanded that security go up above the stage again. "He's back! Find that creep and TAKE HIM OUT!" So a group of guards rushed up above stage quickly...but reported that they had found and heard nothing...except a strange black mist dissipating into the air along with dark laughter...

* * *

The moon and stars shimmered and illuminated the night sky with their soft light as Christine gazed up at them and cuddled Myotismon who held her ever so tenderly. She felt so warm and safe. Suddenly, a great light turned the night into a bright day. And the next thing Christine knew, she and Myotismon were being pulled apart by some unseen force! Sheer terror struck the child as she tried to reach out for her lover. But whatever was holding her back and pulling Myotismon away was stronger than she was...and evidently stronger than Myotismon! Poor Christine could only wave her arms and cry in despair and fear as her beloved was pulled farther and farther from her...

Christine's eyes flew open and she rapidly sat up in bed with a sharp, frightened gasp...a dream...that's all it had been...a nightmare...and she had no doubt it was because of her fear of losing Myotismon.

She looked around and recalled what had happened. She was in Myotismon's castle. He had called for her during the night, and she'd had a great time with him before he'd put her to bed. Then she looked down at her wristwatch...three in the morning. Wow, she'd been there a long time...not that there was any problem with that, though.

Then Christine realized that a familiar sound was ringing in her ears: pipe organ music. She looked up and saw Myotismon at the organ. What was he playing this time? Ah...it was the one and only "Toccata and Fugue in D Minor", an essential for organists. Stretching and yawning, Christine sat up and swung her feet over the side of the bed to listen.

Myotismon was a little more than halfway through the song when he stopped, sensing that Christine was awake. "Ah...you've awakened, Sleeping Beauty...but I hope not because of me." he said. "Oh, no, no...not at all." Christine assured him, "You're fine. Go ahead. Keep playing. I like this piece." "Hmm...there seems to be a little tension in your voice." Myotismon replied, "Is everything all right?" "Huh? Oh...it's nothing big. I just had a bad dream." Christine admitted. "Goodness!" Myotismon exclaimed, "Can't have nightmares haunting my sweet princess, can we? We'll just have to have some fun to help you calm down." He turned and extended his hand to the girl. "Come, Christine...come to me."

Smiling, Christine stood up, walked over to the vampire and took hold of his hand. "Now then..." said Myotismon, "...I shall continue playing, and you sing for me. Don't worry. Just sing whatever you think will go with the music. All right?" Christine smiled. "That sounds like fun. Okay...let's make some music!" So Myotismon continued from where he left off, and Christine drew a breath and joined in with random vocalizing in her beautiful soprano voice.

"Excellently done, Christine!" Myotismon praised when they were finished, "You have learned well in your time under me!" Christine smiled proudly. "Oh, thank you! You've been such a great voice mentor!" she said happily as she hugged Myotismon, who hugged her back. Then, getting up from the organ, he suggested, "Well...we still have some time on our hands. Shall we dance as we did two years ago?" Christine grinned from ear to ear. "YES!" she exclaimed in delight, "I would LOVE to do that again!" "As would I. Then dance we shall!" Myotismon declared. He turned to the organ and snapped his fingers. At his command, the organ began to play. Christine recognized this one as "Danse Macabre". Then excitement grabbed hold of her as Myotismon took hold of her ballroom dance style.

Joy raced through Christine's heart as she and Myotismon danced gracefully around the room. At one point, Myotismon danced Christine up to the mirror and dipped her. "Don't we make a lovely couple?" he asked her. Christine looked into the mirror. Yes, only she was reflected...but that didn't matter. She didn't need to see Myotismon in a mirror to know that he looked great with her. As Myotismon lifted Christine up, she said, "I'll tell ya...we're such a gorgeous couple, I think we should be on the front cover of 'Entertainment Weekly'!" Myotismon chuckled at this. Then he said, "Well, perhaps someday we will be."

Soon the music began to slow down. At this point, Myotismon gently pulled Christine close to him and nestled his head on hers. This pleased Christine very much, and she closed her eyes in contentment. Finally, the song ended. "Whoo! That was a big one!" Christine exclaimed. "But it was certainly fun, was it not?" Myotismon asked her. Christine smiled. "Sure was...but it was especially fun because I was dancing with YOU!" Smiling in awe, Myotismon gently placed his hand on Christine's cheek. "I could not agree more. That's just how I feel." he told her.

Christine felt a joyful warmth inside her as she and Myotismon took the next moment to share a kiss. Just then, the haunting sound of bells in the clock tower interrupted them...it was six in the morning. Hearing this, Myotismon's face saddened. "Oh, dear...it seems the time has come to part." he said in a melancholic tone. Christine frowned sadly. "Oh, well...it was good while it lasted. Besides, vampires need to sleep, too." she pointed out. She hugged Myotismon again. "Oh, that I knew how to thank you for such a wonderful time." she sighed. Myotismon hugged Christine back. "Always remember: I ask nothing in return from you...except your love. Keep your heart bound to mine. That is all I could ever desire from you."

Christine smiled. "You're right. What am I thinking? I'm already thanking you for all the nice things you've done for me...in the best possible way I can! There's no way that I could stop loving you if I tried...and I don't ever plan to try!" Myotismon shook his head. "Nor could I ever stop loving you. No...not after the compassion you have showed me. I want to love you beyond eternity...my Sun, Moon and Stars." Christine grinned and gently kissed her lover's cold, lavender lips. "That's all I want from you. You are my Angel of Darkness, and you always will be." she said in a soft, sweet tone of voice. Then she said, "Well...I'd better not keep you up. Like you said, stars needs rest to stay beautiful...and I'm sure YOU'LL be a star one day!" Myotismon chuckled. "We will both be stars one day. You'll see...you have nothing to dread."

Taking Christine in his arms, Myotismon said to her, "Until we met again, then..." "I promise I'll be waiting." Christine assured. Then Myotismon summoned a dark teleportation energy that engulfed Christine...

* * *

The next thing Christine knew, she was back in her bedroom, laying down in her bed. But she knew that what she had been through with Myotismon was no dream! And now, she felt much better. It was still very early in the morning, so Christine rolled over and went back to sleep. And this time, no nightmares disturbed her.

* * *

Later that morning, when Christine came downstairs, she found her family in a state of anger and worry. "Hey, guys. What's wrong?" she asked. Loud, shocked gasps rose from the others as they looked up. In relief and tears, Christine's family ran to hug her. "Oh, my baby!" Lois exclaimed, "We were SO worried! I am SO angry with Scott for how he spoke to you!" "It's okay, Mom. I'm better now." Christine told her mother.

At that, Nick glared and said, "Oh, ARE you?!" Christine frowned angrily at Nick. "What in Elita-1's name is YOUR problem?!" she asked in annoyance. Now Christine's parents looked at her in anger. "You lied to us!" Dan said angrily. Christine looked and sounded very confused as she asked, "Lied? About what?" "Oh, don't play stupid games, Christine!" Erin shot back, "You know what we're talking about!" "If I knew, I wouldn't be asking!" Christine said fiercely, "What is this all about?!"

"We know where you've been! You've been with Myotismon!" Lois said angrily. "What?! Are you out of your minds?! I killed Myotismon two years ago, remember?!" Christine protested. "DON'T try that with us, young lady! We know you're lying!" Dan said fiercely. Now it was Christine's turn to be infuriated. "How DARE YOU!" she said in rage, "I mist certainly did NOT lie! You know I don't do that! And I DON'T appreciate your false accusations! You're acting just like Scott!" "THEN EXPLAIN WHY WE HEARD MYOTISMON'S VOICE IN THE THEATER!" Erin yelled. "BECAUSE YOU WERE ALL HEARING THINGS!" Christine snapped. "We can't ALL have been hearing the same thing out of craziness or illness at the same time!" Nick spat back, "You were with Myotismon, and don't you try and deny it!" "I was NOT!" Christine shouted.

"Then WHERE WERE YOU?!" Dan demanded to know. "I was out with my voice teacher!" Christine snapped, "And my voice tutor is NOT Myotismon!" "Yeah?! Security said they didn't see you leave the building! And we couldn't find you anywhere!" Lois contradicted. "Well, perhaps you weren't looking hard enough and/or didn't look everywhere! It's also possible that one or more of the camera systems was down! And don't try to say otherwise! You would've found me!" Christine fumed. "That is NOT true!" shouted Nick, "We looked everywhere, the security system was JUST FINE, and you were NOWHERE TO BE FOUND!"

"SHUT UP!" Christine cried, "You must be trying to play some sick prank on me! Well, I'm not falling for it! Myotismon is dead! I killed him, and ALL OF YOU AND I KNOW IT!"

And with that, Christine stormed back upstairs to her room.


	6. The Phantom is Revealed

**Chapter Six**

 **The Phantom is Revealed**

The next night was Halloween. It was indeed a night that ghouls and goblins would love to have been out in. The sky was black, and the dry autumn leaves whirled about in the wind, which sang an eerie, moaning song. The full moon illuminated the sky with its glow, but passing in front of it were dark, wispy clouds that made the moon and its light look very eerie. A chilling fog floated about, making wherever it surrounded seem like some place out of "Silent Hill". And out of the chilling darkness came a deep voice...so haunting, so chilling...yet so beautiful to hear...like the singing of the sirens: too beautiful to ignore, but too dangerous to hear.

"Ahh, darkness...the perfect cloak for my evil! Ideal conditions for producing fear. Human blood always tastes better with a dash of fear in it!"

* * *

In a suburban neighborhood, a mother dressed as Elvira and her little girl dressed as a witch were returning home from trick-or-treating. Just then, they froze as the mother gasped in fear. Rolling towards her and her daughter was a black horse-drawn coach...except there were no horses pulling it! The little girl tugged on her mother's hand. "Mommy...what is that? A carriage?" The mother was equally curious. "I...I don't know. How is it moving all by itself?"

Suddenly, a flock of bats swooped down singing their squeaky song, causing both the mother and daughter to cry out and recoil in shock and fear. Then they slowly looked up as the carriage creaked to a stop beside them, and the side door opened. Trembling, they peered in.

Neither the mother or the daughter could believe their eyes as they saw Myotismon step from the carriage, a sinister smirk on his face. Never before had they seen such a beautiful creature. And then another sensation struck the mother as she looked into the gleaming, blue eyes of the vampire, who looked back into her eyes with a hypnotic look...she wanted to get a little closer to him. She wanted to kiss him. Her action seemed to be involuntary as she moved in towards him and leaned her head in...as he did the same to her, all the while spreading his cape out and wrapping it and his arms around the woman. The mother slightly puckered her lips, waiting for a kiss from the beautiful vampire.

Then...a sinister hiss struck her eardrums...and was followed by a stabbing sensation in her throat, which caused her to cry out! Myotismon was biting her...he was feeling her warm, fear-seasoned blood running down his throat...and enjoying every moment of it. Then having finished with her, Myotismon simply released the woman, causing her to drop to the ground.

The poor little girl had been to frightened to either speak or move. But seeing her mother hurt, tears came to her widened eyes as she gasped and cried out, "Mommy!" Then a frightened cry escaped her mouth as Myotismon turned to look at her. Sheer terror gripped the child as Myotismon began to kneel down near her. She recoiled, begging, "No, please...please don't hurt me!"

She cried out again and began to gasp for breath as she felt an icy hand on her shoulder. Then a strange thing happened...she began to calm down...soon she had done so enough that she could look at her mother's attacker. The little girl trembled as she looked at Myotismon. But at the same time, she could not find the will to recoil again...not even as he placed his hand on and began to caress her cheek, a sinister yet gentle smile coming on to his face. "Oh...such an adorable little girl you are. Your face...so innocent, so gentle...you remind me of my Christine." Myotismon's voice sent chills down the child's spine, but at the same time she was enamored by it. "Oh...i...is she your...b-b-bride?" the girl managed to ask. "Not yet, no." Myotismon answered as he began to embrace the girl, "But I'm hoping any day now..."

The little girl felt quite relaxed as the vampire embraced her, and she had to the courage to hug him back. Then...the poor little girl heard frightened, pained cries, hardly realizing they were her own as she too felt a stabbing sensation in her throat...as Myotismon drank from her as well...and again was finding great pleasure in it, for the child's blood was also seasoned with fear...

The carriage pulled away as the mother and daughter lay on the ground...moaning in fear and pain, with bleeding punctures on their throats...

* * *

"Yes, that's right, Chief. Two females: one an adult and the other a child." said a police officer into the walkie-talkie he had, "They seem to have passed out on the street here, but by far, we haven't found any means of how this could have happened."

A second officer was looking over the bodies. Suddenly, he caught sight of their throats and froze. "Oh, my gods!" He looked up at his partner. "I think you'd better have a look at this!" The first officer looked at where his partner gestured to...and was immediately seized by shock, unable to say a thing. "Lieutenant?...is everything all right?...are you there?" came a voice over the walkie-talkie's speaker.

The lead officer's hand trembled as he slowly took hold of the walkie-talkie, raised it near his mouth, and spoke in an unnerved manner. "Chief, uh...we're gonna need an ambulance. Both victims each have a pair of puncture wounds on their throats with a little blood dripping from them. We...we've got two vampire bite victims here." "10-4. We'll notify the paramedics right away." the chief's voice replied.

* * *

DemiDevimon was very upset as he paced around at a harbor. The moistness of the fog was bothering him, and the moist air of the sea was making the situation no better. "Grrr...I HATE THIS FOG!" the bat shouted angrily, "Master, where ARE you?! I'm gettin' mildew on my wings!"

Then something caught the corner of his eye, and he turned to look...his master's carriage was approaching. "Ah-ha! Finally! Yeesh, ya couldn't take a cab like everyone else?!" DemiDevimon began muttering grumpily to himself as he flew towards the carriage. He stopped when one of the doors opened...and out fell a young girl! She was panting in fear, and a pair of bleeding puncture wounds adorned her throat.

DemiDevimon looked inside just in time to see his master brush his hand across his mouth. Myotismon turned to see his servant, and smiled sinisterly.

"At last! I was startin' to worry!" DemiDevimon said. "Calm down." Myotismon replied, "I went out to have a bite to eat and to get familiar with the city. It is always so difficult to get a good meal when one is away from home." "Yeah, you're right." DemiDevimon agreed, "So what do we do next, boss?" "We are preparing for the final confrontation against the human world. That is another reason why I was gone so long. If I am to be strong enough to conquer this world, I should feed on as many humans as possible." Myotismon explained.

"Well, uh, like I always say: whatever ya say." DemiDevimon replied, "Oh...and you'll be glad to know: your fortress here is completed. Everyone's just waitin' for further orders." "Excellent!" Myotismon said happily, "Now then...for the time being, I must tend to Christine." "Huh? The kid? What's up with her?" DemiDevimon wanted to know. Myotismon's smile dropped into an angry frown. "Those hateful directors still refuse to cast her in the lead female role of the operetta they are putting on! I gave them a chance, and they have spit upon it! They have played with the fire, and now they will suffer the burn!"

DemiDevimon grinned and chuckled wickedly. "They got on your bad side, huh? Well, like I also always say: anyone who gets on your bad side is bound to be in a LOT of pain! That is if...and I mean IF...they survive!"

* * *

The night may have been dark and creepy. But at the Hollywood Opera House, there was merriment, fun and laughter at the opera house's masquerade ball. Streamers of black, orange and purple hung from the walls and pillars, and mirror balls spun around glittering under the lights. Tables of delicious treats and decorations of orange tablecloth, metallic streamers, ghost confetti, and vinyl skulls and spiders stood about, and party-goers in costumes were happily dancing and jamming to "Monster Mash".

Christine looked very beautiful in her princess costume. She wore a flowing cyan gown and matching slippers, long, white gloves, diamond earrings, a golden tiara set with diamonds and sapphires, and the pendant from Myotismon hung around her neck. Brian was dressed as the Red Death, and Lois and Dan each wore a white cardboard box painted with black spots to looks like playing dice supported by rainbow-colored suspenders. They were "Pair-a-Dice", a play on the word "paradise". The rest of the DigiDestined were also there, along with their Digimon...who were all in their Ultimate forms, except for those of Tai, Matt, Brian and Christine. They had become Mega levels. Two WarGreymon, a MetalGarurumon and a Magnadramon were amid all the happy party-goers.

Unfortunately, the directors and their haughty star seemed to still be up for getting themselves into trouble. "So, it's all set, then?" Jana was saying to Scott, who responded with, "Yes. We will be able to have the show on again in a few days. And...no phantom is going to get the better of me!" Alana chuckled smugly. "That's what I like to hear!" she said haughtily. "No spergs or other freaks in lead roles of MY shows!" Scott declared proudly.

Just then, the DJ spoke up. "Okay, gang. I've received a request for "Masquerade" from "The Phantom of the Opera". Great song for a party like this! So let's all get on the floor and have a ball!"

So everyone gathered into the dance area and began to dance and sing. It all played out like this:

 **Dan:**

Dear Andre, what a splendid party!

 **Scott:**

The prolouge to a bright new year.

 **Dan:**

Quite a night, I'm impressed.

 **Scott:**

Well, one does ones best.

 **Dan/Scott:**

Here's to us!

 **Scott:** I must say all the same that it's a shame that Phantom fellow isn't here!

 **All:**

Masquerade!

Paper faces on parade.

Masquerade!

Hide your face, so the world will never find you!

Masquerade!

Every face a different shade.

Masquerade!

Look around - there's another mask behind you!

Flash of mauve.

Splash of puce.

Fool and king.

Ghoul and goose.

Green and black.

Queen and priest.

Trace of rouge.

Face of beast.

Faces.

Take your turn.

Take a ride.

On a merry - go - round

In an inhuman race.

Eye of gold.

Thigh of blue.

True is false.

Who is who?

Curl of lip.

Swirl of gown.

Ace of hearts.

Face of clown.

Faces.

Drink it in

Drink it up

'til you drown in the light.

In the sound.

 **Brain and Christine:**

But who can name the face?

 **All:**

Masquerade!

Grinning yellows, spinning reds.

Masquerade!

Take your fill - let the spectacle astound you!

Masquerade!

Burning glances, turning heads.

Masquerade!

Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you!

Masquerade!

Seething shadows, breathing lies.

Masquerade!

You can fool any friend who ever knew you!

Masquerade!

Leering satyrs, peering eyes.

Masquerade!

Run and hide - but a face will still pursue you!

 **Lois:**

What a night!

 **Jana:**

What a crowd!

 **Scott:**

Makes you glad!

 **Dan:**

Makes you proud!

All the creme

de la creme!

 **Alana:**

Watching us, watching them!

 **Sora and Kari:**

And all our fears are in the past!

 **Matt:**

Six months!

 **Tai:**

Of relief!

 **Alana:**

Of delight!

 **Dan and Scott:**

Of Elysian peace!

 **Mimi:**

And we can breathe at last!

 **Alana:**

No more notes!

 **Joe:**

No more ghost!

 **Lois:**

Here's a health!

 **T.K.:**

Here's a toast: to a prosperous year!

 **Izzy:**

To our new chandelier!

 **Rex and Angelina:**

And may its splendor never fade!

 **Nick:**

What a joy!

 **Erin:**

What a change!

 **Dan and Scott:**

What a blessed release!

 **Kari:**

And what a masquerade!

Now Brian and Christine took over:

 **Christine:**

Think of it,

A secret engagement!

Look - your future bride!

Just think of it.

 **Brian:**

But why is it secret?

What have we to hide?

 **Christine:**

Please, let's not fight.

 **Brian:**

Christine, you're free.

 **Christine:**

Wait till the time is right.

 **Brian:**

When will that be?

It's an engagement, not a crime.

Christine, what are you afraid of?

 **Christine:**

Let's not argue.

 **Brian:**

Let's not argue.

 **Christine:**

Please pretend...

 **Brian:**

I can only hope...

 **Together:**

I'll/you will understand in time.

As Christine and Brian began to dance over the musical interlude, Brian began to think. _Your future bride...yeah...I have a feeling that could be possible._ Aloud, he told Christine, "When the end of the song comes, I'm gonna jump out in the center menacingly!" Christine giggled. "Go for it! That'll be cool!"

For a while, everyone danced. Then it was time to sing again:

"Masquerade!

Paper faces on parade.

Masquerade!

Hide your face, so the world will never find you!

Masquerade!

Every face a different shade.

Masquerade!

Look around - there's another mask behind you!

Masquerade!

Burning glances, turning heads.

Masquerade!

Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you!

Masquerade!

Grinning yellows, spinning reds.

Masquerade!

Take your fill - let the..."

But no one was able to finish. For suddenly, a great black mist burst up in the center of the room! Blood red lightning shot from it and lit up the room in an unearthly red glow. People recoiled and screamed in horror as the mist cleared to reveal Myotismon, all wrapped up in his cape and floating over the ballroom floor. Then he threw his cape back in a dramatic manner and slowly dropped down. As he alighted on the floor, Christine looked on in shock. _What is HE doing here?! Why has he revealed himself?!_

"Oh, my...isn't this splendid! A party celebrating Halloween, the day of the ghouls!" Myotismon exclaimed. Then he frowned angrily and asked, "And why exactly wasn't I invited?!" No one said a word. They were too frightened. "Nothing to say?" Myotismon asked, "Hmm...scaredy-cat got your tongues?" He laughed at that. Again, not one word came from anyone. Myotismon was quiet for a short moment, then just simply said, "Boo."

For some reason, everyone but Christine fearfully jumped and gasped at that. Seeing this, Myotismon asked, "Is that all? Hmm...perhaps I need to try a little harder..." Another silent moment from him...then..."BOOGA BOOGA!" At that, a ton of scared cries shot up from everyone. Everyone, that was, except Christine...who at this point was holding her head down.

Brian placed his arm around his friend's shoulders. "Christine...why won't you look at your voice tutor?" he asked. "Because he's not my voice tutor." Christine answered, "Why is everyone so scared? That's obviously someone who's late to the party! Who is he? I've never seen him before in my life!" Brian cocked his head. "Is that right?" he asked, and turned to Angewomon, "Angewomon...would you care to do the honors?" "It'll be my pleasure!" Angewomon said angrily, and spread out her arms, "HEAVEN'S..."

Suddenly, Christine's head shot up. "NO! MYOTISMON!" she cried. Angewomon stopped and looked at the girl. "Myotismon...well...THAT'S interesting." she said. "Yeah, you know his name, and you've never seen him before. Coincidence?" Brian agreed. "Come on, gang! Let's get him!" shouted Tai. At that command, all the Digimon readied themselves to attack. But before they could, Christine dashed up to Myotismon as fast as she could! "Myotismon!" she cried as she came towards him with outstretched arms. He smiled as she embraced him.

"DAMN IT!" Rex cursed. "GET OUT OF THE WAY, CHRISTINE!" Garudamon shouted. But Christine only looked back at her friends with a harsh, determined glare, making it clear that she was not going anywhere. "SECURITY!" screamed Scott, and a swarm of guards rushed up and aimed their guns at the vampire! "Hands over your head, NOW!" the leader commanded, "And you, girl...step away from him!" Christine shook her head and kept holding onto Myotismon. "Christine, get away!" ordered Lois. "No!" Christine said bravely. "Damn it, Christine! You're interfering with the law! MOVE!" shouted Lois. "NO!" Christine spat back, "I'm NOT letting you guys hurt him!"

"Calm down, my Sun, Moon and Stars. I will handle this." Myotismon assured, smiling sinisterly. And with a wave of his hand, he sent out a great wave of psychic energy which dragged the guns out of all the guards' hands! Then the officers all froze in sheer horror, for Myotismon was now using his psychic power to make their guns float in front of their heads...aimed at them!

Myotismon again sinisterly smiled, this time in contentment. "Now that I have your attention..." he told everyone. "WHO are you?! What the Hell do you think you're doing?!" Scott demanded angrily. "Ahh, yes...introductions, of course." Myotismon declared, "All right...I am Lord Myotismon, the True King of the Vampires, the Darkness Incarnate...and the lover of dear Christine here. Oh, don't worry...I simply aim to make the human world a better place for those who are treated as 'freaks'." "LOVE her?! HA! Tell us another one!" Magnadramon fumed. "You'd better take your hands off Christine, or WE'LL take her FOR YOU!" Lillymon threatened. "Lillymon, don't be a fool!" cried Mimi, "He'll hurt those officers!"

"Hold it now! Wait!" Dan suddenly said. Then in a calmer tone, he added, "Let's all just chill out for a minute. I think this is a good opportunity to get some answers." Summoning all his courage, he walked up to Myotismon. "I don't want any trouble." he told the vampire, "I just want to ask you something." He pulled out the letters and showed them to Myotismon, then asked, "Did you send these letters? The ones demanding that my daughter be cast as Mabel in 'Pirates'?"

Myotismon looked over the notes for a while. Then he said, "Why, I believe I did. Yes...that certainly looks like my handwriting." Then he spoke to the crowd. "Yes...'twas I whose voice you heard the night you refused to follow my orders. I am the one who taught Christine how to sing so wonderfully. I suppose you can call me the Phantom of the Opera. And it is on the child's behalf that I have come." Looking at Scott and Jana, he continued in a firm, commanding tone, "Such a pity for you that I am forced to give you my orders in person! Perhaps now, you will obey! You heard how well Christine sang for you at auditions, and you clearly heard how terrible Alana was! You call yourselves directors?! HA! In addition, disabled does NOT mean incapable of doing great things! It seems that those of you in the entertainment industry business have much to learn about giving someone a chance! Your 'best choices' will not always suit well with others from time to time! You know that!"

Myotismon paused to smile. "But soon...this world will fall into my hands. And when it does, all will have a chance to show the world what they can do. All the hatred that reigns in the entertainment industry will perish!"

Lois was quiet for a bit. Then she raised her hand. "Myotismon?" she said. The vampire turned to look at her. Choosing her words carefully, Lois continued, "...look...I...I really appreciate you trying to help my daughter. But..." She sighed. "That's...that's just the way the entertainment industry is. People want who they think is the best, and they want people with experience. And when people get angry and profane because they didn't get picked, they are just being immature because they can't handle the truth."

Hearing this, Myotismon glared harshly at Lois! "IMMATURE!?" he said in a rage, "What kind of foolish talk is THAT?! If anyone is immature, it is these stupid directors who only want those with 'experience' and those who are not 'freaks'! Judging someone by experience, not caring about talent, only taking whom they think is best, the Casting Couch, judging someone by abilities or disabilities...and when it comes to Simon Cowell, being so blunt and rude, not even trying to tell the truth in a kind way...all of THAT is immature!" Wheeling on Alana and glaring hard at her, Myotismon continued, "And YOU...YOU should not even BE in the entertainment industry if you cry like an infant when you don't get your way! THAT is immature!"

"Don't you get all high and mighty with me, you rotten, ugly corpse!" Alana spat back, "I'm a gift to theater and I'll have as many star roles as I want! Don't like that?! Tough shit! Lead roles are for normal people like myself and NOT for freaks like Christine!"

Myotismon looked straight at her for a moment. "Oh, really? And what if, pray tell...the 'normal people' weren't available?" He raised his hand and aimed his open palm at Alana. "Oops." he said insincerely as he fired an orb of energy from his hand. Before Alana could move, the orb struck her in the heart! Screams shot up from the crowd! "ALANA!" cried Scott. The snooty star yelled in pain, then began choking and gagging with blood coming out of her mouth and chest as she dropped to the floor. A pool of blood formed on the floor as the diva took her last breath.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" yelled Scott. "Want?! More like what do I DEMAND. And the answer is obedience! Your precious Alana is no more! Now put Christine in her place!" Myotismon commanded firmly. Jana stepped forward. "NO! We are NOT putting a SPERG in a lead role!" she cried in fury. Myotismon glared at her. "That WASN'T a request!" he said angrily, and fired another orb at her! Screams erupted again as the orb struck Jana in the heart, sending forth bursts and spills of blood from her chest and mouth. Shortly, she too dropped to the floor in a pool of blood and expired.

"Well...ANYONE ELSE?!" Myotismon cried in anger. "YOU'RE NOT INTIMIDATING ME WITH YOUR THREATS!" Scott screamed. Myotismon glared at him for a moment, then said, "Fine!" He turned to the lead officer and used his psychic power to cock the gun. Still, Scott showed no signs of giving in.

BANG! Horrified screams rose from the crowd again as Myotismon telekinetically fired the lead officer's gun, sending a bullet right into the frightened man's temporal lobe!

Then...a bit of relief came when everyone saw that Myotismon was telekinetically holding the bullet there, drilling into the man's forehead...but it had not penetrated the skin. "Well...care to press your luck some more, Scott?!" Myotismon asked in a threatening manner, and used his telekinesis to cock all the guns this time! Then he added, "I'm a super powerful vampire, but even I have my limits! I don't think I can stop all of the bullets!" At this point, the officer who had been shot began to loudly moan and groan with pain.

Finally, Scott could take it no more! "ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT...you win!" he cried in fear, "Just PLEASE...no more killing! We'll do the show again in a few days! And I PROMISE you...I GIVE YOU MY WORD...Christine DeMarco will play Mabel!" "There! Was that so hard?! That's much better!" Myotismon replied, "And remember, Scott: if you disobey me again, my bats will have a new chew toy...YOU!"

Now Myotismon looked at Christine. "I must go now, my precious love. But you will see me again. In the meantime, take up Mabel's role, make me proud...and take one step closer to becoming a star. For that, my child...is your destiny!" Christine managed to smile. "I will, Myotismon...my Angel of Darkness. I'll do my best!"

Christine pulled away from Myotismon, hoping that he wasn't in any danger now that she was doing so. "Now's our chance! Attack!" cried Joe. Zudomon shook his head. "We can't, Joe...there are too many innocent people here who would get caught in the crossfire."

Myotismon smiled wickedly. "Too bad...so sad!" Then he rose into the air while spreading out his cape and then wrapping himself in it, and disappearing in black mist...all the while laughing maniacally.

As soon as all was calm, the security officers clutched their hearts in relief as their guns dropped to the floor. Their leader took a great gasping breath of relief as his gun and the bullet in his forehead fell down in front of him. He felt his forehead...there was no wound. But boy, had that been SCARY! Some people began to cover and gather up the dead bodies. Others began to clean up the blood.

In the midst of all this, Christine stood looking on and saying nothing. She stayed where she was for a while, then turned and began to walk away.

For a short moment, Scott watched her go away, then hung his head. Just then, he lifted his head and began to follow her. "Christine, wait up." he called.

* * *

With Christine's friends and family behind him, Scott followed Christine into a little lounge. "Christine...I need you to talk to me." he pleaded, "Please, tell me about this guy." "What all do you need to know?" Christine asked, "He said clearly what he wanted. What more do you need?" "PLEASE, Christine...I have a feeling there's more to the story here. Please...for ALL our sakes...tell us whatever you can about this guy." Scott begged.

Christine sighed. "Very well...I will tell you whatever I think you need to know." She paused to take a breath, then began her story:

"It was two years ago. Brian and I were called to the Digital World to become Digimon Tamers and members of an organization called the Digital World Organization of Peace. It was our job to recruit humans and Digimon alike into this peace and harmony promoting group, and we could all work together to spread peace and harmony around our two worlds. One day, the main power system of our headquarters broke down, and it turned out that we needed the Power Disc of the Ancients to fix it. I volunteered to go and get it...but I had pass through Nightmare Hills where Myotismon lived. Angelina and I got caught in a storm and ended up at his castle. He seemed to be very kind, for he gave us dinner and a place to sleep. And as it turned out..."

Christine sadly sighed before going on in a rather melancholic tone, "Myotismon was terribly sad and lonely. When he was only three, he was separated from his parents. They were all being hunted because they were vampires, and Bakemon was to become one...yes, Myotismon was a Bakemon at this time. He was taken in to a training school for Digimon, but all his classmates were terribly cruel to him...all for being a vampire. Years later, his college friends found out what he was and abandoned him, too."

At this point, tears began to come into Christine's eyes. "He suffered from such loneliness, rejection, judgement and pain...that he became horribly power-lustful. It turned out he had sabotaged the main power system of our group's HQ...and saw me as a threat. Because I was so compassionate and good at recruiting others, he felt that I would end up building an army who could stand up to him before he was ready to take over both the Digital and human worlds. I had fallen in love with him. Who better to spend your life with than someone who understands what pain you've been through...whose life you can touch by being able to relate to the emotional pain he or she has suffered from...and showing that person that he or she is NOT alone? Sadly, he didn't believe me...he didn't believe anyone could love him...and he tried to kill me."

Christine held up her hand to show that she needed a moment to recover from her emotion. After a while, she continued, "But when I saved him from the other Digimon, tried to persuade them to let him live, and vowed to go down with him...and tried to heal him...he began to wonder...could I be telling the truth? Then he realized that I WAS doing just that...and he began to return my love." Then Christine lifted her pendant. "It was he who gave me this pendant...he even forged it. And he told me...that if he could take over the Digital and human worlds...he could make them better places...for him, for me, and for everybody who has suffered as we have...who have been cast aside and hated all for being different. Already, the Digital World is his, and the human world is to follow...but it will be all for the better, for Myotismon wishes to make both worlds better for those cast aside...for being different, because they're 'freaks'...basically, anyone who has suffered as he or I have. Perhaps that is the only way...to bring those who are so judgmental to their senses."

Everyone was quiet for a quite a while. Then Scott spoke up. "Christine, I...but...can you really blame anybody for avoiding Myotismon? I mean...he's a vampire. And surely you must agree that how he is reacting to mistreatment is madness." Christine shook her head. "No...too many did not respond to the calm way of promoting acceptance. Myotismon's reaction is a simple example of what can happen if we hurt the wrong person: trouble that could easily have been prevented. I wish all could learn to accept others the easy way...but it seems that too many turned their backs on it...which can lead to learning the hard way. And just because someone is a vampire does not mean that that someone is incapable of feeling and loving. If Myotismon did not love me, he would not have stuck up for me like he did back there...and he would have killed me right there and then."

Everyone else lowered their heads, not knowing what else to say. Just then, they were all pulled out of their pensive state by a voice on a nearby television set. A young woman was giving a news report. "In other news, tonight has certainly not been a happy Halloween for some. Police have made several reports of injured victims, and all evidence points to the fact that they are victims of vampire attacks. One victim was able to get a good look at her attacker and claims it was the legendary Myotismon. We have footage from the hospital, and we'll play it for you now."

A video began to play, showing the little witch girl in a hospital bed. She looked pale and frightened. A police officer was talking to her. "So, you got a good look at your attacker?" he asked. The girl nodded. "Uh-huh. He got both me and Mommy." "It was a male vampire? Okay. Can you describe what he looked like, sweetheart?" The little girl nodded, holding up a book is her hands. "He looked like this." she answered, and pointed to a picture of an old painting depicting Myotismon. The officer's eyes widened. "Dear gods!" he exclaimed.

The show went back to the reporter, who continued, "And there you have it. It turns out that this legendary vampire is for real and is out to breakfast. Fortunately, there are measures we can take to protect ourselves. I take you now to monster expert Gerald Campbell who has the solutions."

The screen switched to reveal a middle-aged man in scholar-like clothing and glasses. "Thank you, Andrea. Good evening, everyone. Yes, there are means to protect ourselves from vampires, so listen VERY closely and take these down." He began to speak slowly and seriously. "Do not go outside. I repeat...do NOT go outside unless it is an absolute emergency. Hang garlic or wolfsbane at all entrance points of your house, and keep a cross with you at all times. If you don't have one and are attacked, hold up your index fingers or two other long, straight objects in the shape of a cross. Holy water is also a must-have. And if you must go out, take all necessary precautions. If you get hurt, be ABSOLUTELY SURE to check yourself for open wounds. If you get cut, IMMEDIATELY head for shelter! If you cannot get to shelter, get ready to defend yourself! Back to you, Andrea."

The woman came back. "Thank you, Gerald. You heard it from him, folks. Stay indoors, defend your home, and if you must go out, PLEASE take all necessary precautions. For Channel 6 News, this is Andrea Merrick. We'll be right back."

Little by little, all attention turned to Christine, who could not understand what they seemed to want from her. "What? Why are you all looking at me? What do you want me to do about this?" "We didn't say anything like that." Angelina told her. "We wonder if you heard all that." Rex added. Christine sighed. "Of course I did. What do you expect. Myotismon's got to eat, too. And...it seems to me like he's building up his strength to take over the human world. He will certainly NOT accept failure...not when he's come so far. And...this is part of the trouble that would not have had to happen if people and Digimon alike had not judged Myotismon before they even knew him. Don't you guys see? If we don't put love and acceptance into practice, it is very likely that unpleasant things are bound to happen to us."

For a while, no one could find any retort to that. Scott then opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't get any words out. Then he sighed and said, "Christine...I plan to open the show again in a few days. And...considering that Alana is out of the picture and you have evidently been learning the role of Mabel...are you still willing to take over that role?" "Absolutely." Christine replied, "I will gladly take over for Alana."

Scott nodded. "Then that settles it. Like I said, your vampire friend wins. We have a new Mabel...and that is you."


	7. A Plan for Capture

**Chapter Seven**

 **A Plan for Capture**

A few days later, a crowd gathered at the opera house to see the second attempt at a production of "The Pirates of Penzance". Before the show began, Scott came out on the stage to make an announcement: "Ladies and gentlemen, first I thank you for coming back to try seeing the show again. Second, I can assure you that this time, we should have no problems at all. Finally...it seems that Alana has...passed on. So...we will not have her tonight. However, please try not to worry. This time, our Mabel will be played by Miss Christine DeMarco. She is young...but she is a VERY skilled singer, and I'm sure you'll like her. So...without any further ado...we will begin our show."

And as it turned out, Scott had assumed correctly. When Christine sang as Mabel, her voice sounded so sweet and beautiful...so much, that people applauded quite loudly when she had finished a song. During the curtain call, Christine was given a great standing ovation.

Once again, however, no one had noticed Myotismon hiding in the shadows above the stage, looking down on his beautiful lover and smiling with pride...

* * *

Despite how well Christine had been trained, the good things Myotismon had declared he would make so, and how gentle he had been with Christine, Christine's family and fellow DigiDestined didn't believe that Myotismon said he would do some good things nor that he loved Christine. To them, it was utter nonsense, and they weren't buying it!

"We've GOT to get rid of Myotismon! But HOW?!" Brian complained, "Suggestions? Anyone?" "That's not the only problem: we can't let Christine know about it." Izzy reminded Brian, "If she finds out we're trying to destroy him, she'll interfere." "Not to mention that even if we do get the necessary items to get rid of vampires, we'd still need to get near him." Angelina pointed out. "True enough...that guy is fast!" Rex added. "I suggest we let him wither away and die." Joe said. Everyone looked at him funny. "...that made as much sense as asking someone to turn on a air conditioner because you feel cold!" Nick said in a dumbfounded manner, "Myotismon is a vampire! Hel-LO! Vampires can't die!" "Well, they can if they starve, right?" Erin asked. "I think that's true." Tai said, "But that still doesn't completely solve our problem. We've got to contain Myotismon...restrain him somehow." "If only we could catch him off guard." Scott suggested, "If we had just enough people...and Digimon...and if they had all the right tools, I think we could do it."

"Perhaps I could be of assistance." said a masculine voice with a think British accent. The gang turned to see a middle-aged man in a fine suit. "Oh...hello." Mimi said politely, "What do you suggest, Mr..." "Whitman...Charles Whitman, director of the Hollywood Opera." the man answered, "Now then...we are preparing for a production of 'Antony and Cleopatra'. If we were to cast your friend Miss DeMarco as Cleopatra, your vampire adversary would be certain to attend. The solution is rather simple: post law enforcers and soldiers all about the opera house and be sure they have the proper tools to destroy vampires. Surely then they can catch him and restrain him."

Everyone looked intrigued. "Say...that just might work!" T.K. exclaimed. "Yeah...and then you could capture him, the others lend you their powers, and then you shoot him!" Kari said to Gatomon. "A good idea!" Gatomon agreed, "Yes...we Digimon had better be as high as we can go in Digivolution." "Thank you, Charles." Scott said gratefully, "That sounds like a very good idea." "But remember, everyone: Christine must NOT know about this!" Matt reminded everyone.

* * *

"Christine! Guess what?!" Sora said excitedly, "The Hollywood Opera is putting on "Antony and Cleopatra'...and they want YOU to play Cleopatra!"

Christine gasped in amazement! "Are you serious?!" she asked ecstatically. Sora nodded. "Yes! So what do you say? Are you up for it?" "Oh, I sure am!" Christine cried happily, "This'll be a great way to put my voice training to the test! You tell the Hollywood Opera that I'm in!"

And when Christine practiced singing an aria, Charles was amazed. "Excellently done, my dear!" he praised, "I have certainly been right in choosing you for the role of Cleopatra!"

* * *

After auditions for the other roles and demanding rehearsals, the big night finally arrived. Christine was very excited as the time to perform drew closer. But she couldn't help but wonder what the deal was with all the police officers and soldiers. They were everywhere...they main hall, the auditorium, backstage, the dressing rooms, even the green room.

On her way to dressing room, Christine came near Charles and a lead SWAT member. "So you all know the plan." Charles was saying. "Yes, sir." said the officer, "We have officers and soldiers everywhere. Our vampire won't know what hit him." Christine gasped and ran up to them. "What is this all about?!" she asked in a rather angry voice. Both Charles and the officer looked at her in shock! They couldn't believe she was there at that moment. "Damn!" Charles cursed, "You were not supposed to know of this!" "Well, I know NOW! And it seems like that's good! Just what are you up to?!" "Simple, ma'am." the officer answered, "We're going to get rid of this vampire who's been haunting the place. Since you're starring in an opera, he's certain to attend AND to be caught off guard."

Christine gasped and looked at Charles in great anger. "Did you cast me as Cleopatra just so you could destroy my voice teacher, whom I happen to be in LOVE WITH?!" she asked fiercely. "Don't be an idiot!" snapped Scott, who had come up, "A vampire can NOT love another!" Christine puts her hands on her hips. "HA! I'd love to see you try to get Myotismon! He's too clever!" "Oh, no!" the officer contradicted, "We have officers and soldiers all over the place, all of them with vampire killing tools! And your Digimon pals...they're in on this, too! This Myotismon character is not getting out of this one!"

"YOU TRICKED ME! You guys are DISGUSTING!" Christine fumed. "Disgusting?! I'LL tell you what's disgusting: being told who to cast in a show and ending up with dead people for refusing! And I'm NOT going to have that again!" Scott said angrily. "Well, I'M not singing if you're planning to use me to kill my love!" Christine spat back, putting her foot down hard. Charles grabbed her by the collar and looked at her fiercely. "OH, YES, you are!" he said in fury, "I did not come this far to have to cancel this production because of a stubborn singer who cannot see danger! Now you GET YOURSELF to your dressing room and get ready, or we shall MAKE you!"

* * *

"My little girl...an opera star!" Lois said proudly as she helped her daughter get ready. Christine looked very beautiful. She wore a flowing, white dress with a golden collar set with rubies and sapphires. Golden manacles with emeralds adorned her wrists, and golden sandals were on her feet. Rings of gold set with different precious stones decorated Christine's fingers, and a golden tiara with the design of a cobra's head jutting out from the middle rested upon Christine's head.

But Lois noticed something: on her daughter's face was a look of great worry and sadness. "Why, honey...what's the matter? You look so sad and scared. I thought you'd be happy." she said. Christine shook her head. "How can I be excited...when casting me in this part...was a means of using me as a pawn in a game to capture Myotismon?" For a while, Lois had a look of shock on her face, for she wasn't happy about Christine finding that out. Then her shocked look died down, and she only said, "So...you found out. Somehow...I thought you might. But you must understand that this needs to be done because..." "No!" Christine cried, and tears came to her eyes. "I love him, Mom! Please...call off all the officers and troops! Don't hurt him!"

"Christine, Myotismon can't possibly love you." Lois contradicted, "Vampires cannot love, and Myotismon is a danger to us AND you. It's not right for him to do what he did just to make you happy. He's got toaccept the truth about the entertainment industry. If he can't, it's not good." "What he's done was something that could've easily been prevented!" Christine protested, "If Scott and Jana had just given me a chance, Jana and Alana wouldn't be dead right now! And Myotismon DOES love me! And I love him! Don't take away this happiness I finally have!"

Now Christine's tears found their way out. Seeing this, Lois lovingly hugged her daughter. "Oh, Christine..." she said in a sad but loving tone. Then Christine began to softly sing:

"Mother, I'm frightened.

Please...don't make me do this.

Mother, it scares me.

Don't put me through this ordeal by fire.

They'll kill him, I know.

We'll be parted forever.

They won't let him go.

What I once used to dream I now dread.

If they find him, his life will end.

And he'll never be there singing songs in my head.

He'll never be there singing songs in my head."

Lois looked as if she was about to cry herself. But it was with concern for Christine. "Oh, Christine..." she said again, and sang:

"Is there no way we can make you understand?

While he lives, he will hunt us till we're dead."

Christine didn't know what to say to that. Anything she could think of, she doubted her mother would listen to. Then Lois sighed and tried to encourage her daughter. "Christine..." she said gently, "...all hope is not lost. You are young. You have plenty of chances to find another...someone who will love you back and be safe around. And I'm convinced there IS another out there who is perfect for you. The day will come when you and he cross paths. You'll see...and you'll be glad you waited for him. Someday, you'll understand why this had to be...someday."

Having said this, Lois again lovingly hugged her daughter and left. Christine just sat there, looking into her mirror...again having a mixture of feelings: anger at the fact that she'd been tricked into being a pawn to capture Myotismon, sadness that no one would listen to reason from her, and fear that Myotismon would be captured and done away with. Understand? Not a chance! If there was anything Christine understood, it was that Myotismon was simply getting more judgment and hatred! Find another? Forget that! Christine knew her mother had been trying to give her a little hope, but Christine didn't want another. She wanted Myotismon. Didn't anybody understand that? It would appear not.

Christine began to feel nauseated, but she knew it wasn't because she was sick. She was aware that it was because of the fear and helplessness she was feeling...fear that Myotismon would be killed and that she would be powerless to protect him. And then a horrible guilt washed over her, for Christine knew that she would be putting Myotismon in danger if she sang! "Oh, Myotismon...I can't!" she heard herself say in great sadness and worry.

Bowing her head in despair, Christine began to pray: "Kind Autobots, Guardians of Freedom and Justice, please help us now. Don't let my love be taken away from me...please...protect him...please..." More tears slid out of Christine's eyes as she began to softly and mournfully sing:

"Twisted every way...

What answer can I give?

Am I to risk his life to win our chance to live?

Can I betray my lover who inspired my voice?

Does he become their prey?

Does he have any choice?

They'll kill without a thought and murder what is good.

I can't refuse to sing.

And yet, I wish I could.

Oh, gods! If I agree,

What horrors will I see

In this dreadful opera?!"

But no sooner had Christine finished, she heard that beautiful, haunting voice she loved to hear...the voice of her beloved Myotismon...tenderly singing in her mind:

"Christine, Christine, don't think all hope is gone.

If our foes think they'll capture me,

They are foolish."

Then it came to Christine: perhaps this was a chance that just needed to be taken. Yes, there were lots of people...not to mention high-level Digimon...against her and Myotismon, but he was still a very intelligent and clever Digimon. And the Autobots...surely they had seen that Myotismon truly loved Christine. They certainly hadn't allowed anyone to get to him, nor had they themselves tried to get rid of him. Yeah...they sure wouldn't let him get caught and hurt.

As Christine thought of these things, her stomach settled down and she found the courage she needed. Bravely, she stood up from her chair and headed for the stage.

* * *

Despite the fact that there were a ton of police officers and soldiers, they had all failed to spot a dark figure up on the roof of the opera house. Myotismon was there, and nobody noticed him at all. His cape caught the wind and flew behind him like a flag as he raised his arms and waved his hands gracefully about. At his command, a thick fog began to blanket the city of Los Angeles.

Myotismon smiled wickedly. "It's almost done!" he exclaimed softy, and began to laugh evilly. Then, in a louder tone, he added, "Soon now...not in fire or ice, but in fog...this world will be mine!" And he began to laugh again in an evil, maniacal manner!

* * *

All the DigiDestined sat down with the crowd in the auditorium and made themselves comfortable. Their Digimon stood nearby and were on full alert.

"Man...I hope Christine can get over this soon." Brian said. "Yeah...no doubt she'll be SO pissed after this is over. I mean, not even knowing about our plan..." Matt agreed. "Actually, she found out." Lois admitted. "Oh, NO!" Sora cried. "Aw, NOW we're in the meat grinder!" Tai said in exasperation. "Oh, no we're not! We WILL succeed!" T.K. declared, "There's no way we couldn't!" "And nobody worry. I talked to Christine. One day, she will understand that this had to be done. And she will realize that all hope is not lost for her. She will find REAL love." Lois assured everyone.

Brian looked at Lois. "You're right...and that real love is right here!" He pointed to himself. "What?" Lois asked, looked confused. Brian nodded. "I love Christine. I'm the one she needs." Lois shook her head. "Oh, Brian..." she said kindly, "...I appreciate that you want to help Christine. But it wouldn't be possible for you to be together. You can't stay in a relationship if you talk at someone instead of with that person. And that's something you are unable to help." "No...that's not true." Brian said with determination, "I CAN love Christine. If I can manage to drive a car, there must be some way I can overcome my habit of talking at people...and I CAN be together with Christine! There's GOT to be a way for us!"

Just then, the lights went down. Everyone quieted down as the orchestra began to tune their instruments. Afterwards, all was quiet for a bit. Then the orchestra began to play the overture. Lights came up in the stage as the curtains opened to reveal a dazzling set of the setting of ancient Egypt. All the performers sang strongly and proudly as they sang the story.

It wasn't long before it was time for Christine to come on. She looked so beautiful, but also kind of pale. She tried to look relaxed and in character, but it wasn't easy. Then she began to sing an aria in her gorgeous soprano voice. Everyone was enamored by her singing and amazed at how well this young singer was doing in a lead role of an opera.

Suddenly, halfway through Christine's song, all the lights in the theater went out! Then screams filled the air as the stage was engulfed in a blood red light which gave off an unearthly glow...and a black mist appeared on stage and took form...right behind Christine! Police officers and soldiers were trying to fight their way to the mist, but they were all held back by some unseen force...which also was holding back all the Digimon!

Christine spun around just in time to see the black figure of a cloaked being with glowing, blue eyes! Her heart jumped up into her throat, and she cried out as the figure opened its cloak and whipped it around her! More screams and frightened cries erupted as the theater became pitch black again in an instant.

Finally, all the lights came back on, and for a short moment, there was relief. But then, great panic erupted from everyone as they looked at the stage...Christine was gone!


	8. The Time of Darkness draws Closer

**Chapter Eight**

 **The Time of Darkness draws Closer**

"Catch your breath, Christine." Christine heard Myotismon's voice say as he removed his embrace from her. Christine looked up. For a short moment, she was curious about the fog. But she quickly turned her attention to Myotismon. "Oh...Myotismon...Myotismon!" she cried as she embraced him snugly and tears welled up in her eyes. Myotismon hugged Christine back. "It's all right, Christine...it's all right...I am here." he said comfortingly.

"Oh, Myotismon, I'm so sorry!" Christine said remorsefully with tears sliding down her cheeks, "If I'd known that my being cast in a lead role was part of a plan to capture you, I would have turned it down!" "No, no, my love...please...you have nothing to apologize to me for." Myotismon assured the girl, "You belong in lead roles. These other humans and your Digimon friends...they were foolish to think they could capture me!"

But before Myotismon or Christine could say anything else, the sounds of angry cries struck their eardrums! They turned just in time to see a crowd of armed and angry Digimon, police officers, soldiers and opera-goers!

"There he is!"

"He has Christine!"

"GET HIM!"

Christine was seized by fear! "Oh, no! We'll be surrounded!" she cried. Myotismon grinned. "Oh, no we won't!" he assured Christine. And he looked into the fog and gave a sharp whistle.

At his call, Christine saw his carriage come racing out of the fog, being drawn by Devidramon at the front and four black demon horses with fiery red eyes and black hell beast wings. The horses neighed heavily as the carriage closed in and came to a stop. Phantomon was at the reins. "QUICKLY! GET IN, MASTER!" he cried. "We're gonna keep you safe, boss!" DemiDevimon added. Just then, Christine climbed up onto the seat with Phantomon and DemiDevimon. Looking back at Myotismon, she bravely declared, "So am I, my Angel of Darkness! If these troublemakers want you, they'll have to get through me and my magic!" Myotismon smiled gratefully at this and climbed inside the carriage. He knew Christine loved him and would do anything to protect him. If there was anything she wasn't, it was a damsel in distress!

"Quickly! To the castle in the mountains!" Phantomon ordered. "THEY'RE GETTING CLOSER!" screamed DemiDevimon. Fast as he could, Phantomon shouted, "HYAAH!" and snapped the reins. At this command, the carriage took off with a jerk and raced away like the wind.

"NO!" cried Brian in outrage!" "Shit!" one of the lead officers swore, and spoke firmly into a walkie-talkie, "Second squad, suspect is running off down Main Street in a black, horse-drawn stagecoach! Chase him down and ready the road block! And use infra-red vision and scanning! There's one hell of a fog around here!"

Just then, Brian jumped into his car and started the engine! "What the Hell are you DOING?!" yelled Scott. "I'm going after them!" Brian answered, putting on his seat belt quickly. "Are you INSANE?!" cried Charles, "You can't drive in this fog!" "I installed infra-red screens!" Brian protested, "I can manage this!" "What do you plan to do?! You can't face Myotismon by yourself!" Rex shouted. "I think I can!" Brian contradicted, "He has my friend...the woman I love!" And without another word, Brian slammed on the gas and drove off into the fog with a screech.

* * *

Christine's heart was racing like the carriage as she and her Digimon friends flew down the street. "That was a close one!" she exhaled. Suddenly, they were seized by and cried out in sheer horror! Right in front of them and closing in fast was a big semi-truck! As its driver sounded the horn vigorously in warning, Phantomon pulled the reins to the right. Luckily, he was able to get Devidramon, the horses and the coach out of the path of the steel behemoth.

Christine clutched her chest and began to gasp for breath in relief. "OH!" she cried wearily, "That was an even CLOSER one!"

For a while, things went well. Then...

"Oh, NO! WE'RE BEING FOLLOWED!" screeched DemiDevimon. The loud noise of a bunch of sirens singing their wailing song proved that the little bat was correct! Christine looked around to see a swarm of police cars gaining on the carriage! And...what was that? A bright red Ferrari...Brian's car! What was HE doing here?!

"DANG IT! Ohhh...hold on! I'LL get 'em!" snapped DemiDevimon. He flew up to the top of the carriage and faced the oncoming cars. "DEMI DARTS!" he shouted, and began rapidly throwing syringes filled with poison at the cars. He hoped that they might pierce the tires and/or break through the windows and poison the drivers. When this didn't seem to be working, he was very upset...and got even more upset when officers began leaning out of car windows and shooting! "GRRRR! I CAN'T GET THEM!" he screamed in anger. "Wait a minute!" Christine shouted to him, "Come back! Let me try something!"

DemiDevimon wasn't sure what Christine could do, but he knew it would certainly be worth it to take a chance. So he flew back to the front seat, and this time, Christine climbed on top of the carriage and moved close to the far end. As officers saw Christine, they tried to get in closer, thinking that she was going to jump and they would try to catch her.

Christine braced herself. She didn't like the idea of fighting back against the law and pretty much resisting arrest. But she knew what she had to do, for Myotismon was more important to her. She closed her eyes and brought her hands close to each other, then began to chant: "To Inferno, Guardian of Fire, I humbly call upon thee! Lend me thy sacred flames that I may protect my friends with your perfect ERUPTION!"

On the last word, Christine thrust her arms out towards the cars. Suddenly, a great eruption of fire shot up from the ground, spreading widely around Christine's pursuers and sending them into a frenzy as they tried to avoid it! As the police cars collided with each other, Brian's car spun wildly off the road!

Fortunately for Brian, he was not hurt, but the air bag in the steering wheel had popped out and knocked most of Brian's breath out of him. Managing to regain some of it, he took another path to see if he could get around the carriage and head it off.

* * *

Relieved that Myotismon was safe, Christine sat back down on the front seat. "Excellently done, child!" exclaimed Phantomon, "I had no idea you could do that!" But before Christine could say anything, DemiDevimon piped up, "Oh, CRAP! We're not out of the woods yet! LOOK AHEAD!" Standing right in the path of the carriage was a road block of police cars, officers and spike strips. "Oh, no!" Christine cried. Phantomon glared. "Oh, no they DON'T!" he said angrily, and called to Devidramon and the horses, "QUICKLY! TO THE SKIES!"

At his command, Devidramon and the horses spread their black wings and pulled the carriage upwards into the night sky. "Hang on to your stomachs!" yelled DemiDevimon, "We're climbin'!"

Christine felt pushed back against her seat, and her ears began to feel clogged up as the carriage climbed into the sky. When the carriage finally began to travel at a horizontal angle, Christine had to swallow and yawn to ease the pressure on her ears. But she had barely finished when the loud roar of jet engines filled the air. Christine, DemiDevimon and Phantomon looked behind themselves to see a swarm of police helicopters and air force fighter jets zooming towards them! "Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me!" yelled DemiDevimon in fury!

In the cockpit of the lead jet, the pilot declared, "Target in sight! Everyone move in! Prepare to fire on my count!"

Christine, Phantomon and DemiDevimon cringed and cried out as they kept trying to dodge the missiles that came for them! "I can't keep this up forever!" yelled Phantomon, "NOW what?!" "We're in the meat grinder NOW!" complained DemiDevimon. Then Christine perked up. "No, we're not!" she declared, "Christine to the rescue again! Okay...Phantomon, I need you to try and keep up with the dodging if necessary! I know a spell that could help us. But the incantation takes a bit, so I'm gonna need some time."

Phantomon looked a bit hesitant for a moment. But he lowered his eyes and said, "Do what you think will help, my dear. But please...be careful! My master will be devastated if you are lost!" Christine nodded. "I WILL be cautious. You have my word!" she promised, and again climbed on top of the carriage and moved cautiously almost to the other end.

As the lead pilot saw Christine, he quickly ordered, "Quick! First squad, pull in! We must try to catch her and pull her in!"

Hoping the Transformer she was about to call to would be willing to lend a hand...for this one was rather proud and kind of on his own side...and perhaps that was why he wanted a long incantation...Christine prepared herself for a round two of Heraldic magic, closed her eyes, drew a deep breath, and began to chant.

"I humbly cry out to and beg for help unto thee, Starscream, Guardian of the Stars! Hear me! I beg of thee! Oh, master of the glistening lights of the night sky, I humbly plead of thee, lend me the power of your precious stars that shine in the heavens! Let them come and gather here, basked in your divine power, and strike down my enemies! Let the shooting stars come, and let my foes burn in the great power of your mighty METEOR SWARM!"

The words were barely past Christine's lips when giant meteors bathed in different-colored light appeared in the sky and began to descend upon those pursuing the carriage! Seeing these, the lead pilot cried out, "FALL BACK! FALL BACK! RETREAT!"

A feeling of relief come over Christine as she saw her foes turning around and flying away...fast! With a relieved sigh, she turned around to head back to the front seat. But her spell had tired her quite a bit...so much, that Christine lost her footing...and slid over the back of the carriage!

A piercing scream flew from Christine's throat as she grabbed onto the back of the carriage to stop her fall. Fortunately, DemiDevimon and Phantomon had heard her scream. "YIKES! HANG ON, KID!" screeched DemiDevimon as he flew to Christine as fast as his wings would carry him. When he reached the girl, he grabbed the back of her gown in his claws and tried to pull her up.

But the weight of Christine against DemiDevimon's made this no easy task, and Christine was even having trouble pulling herself up courtesy of the wind blowing against her. She was running out of breath and her hands were aching. DemiDevimon absolutely refused to let go of his burden, but he too was running out of strength and didn't know how much longer he could hold on.

Phantomon climbed up onto the roof. "CHRISTINE!" he cried, "Hold on, child! Hold on! I'll get you!" And he extended his scythe to the girl, who by this time had only managed to get less than halfway up onto the roof. She tried to grab the blade, but to no avail. "I can't reach it, Phantomon...I can't!" she grunted in a strained voice. "Hold it...out...further!" DemiDevimon grunted with great strain. Moving a little closer, Phantomon stretched his scythe out again. Now summoning every last bit of strength she could, Christine inched her way onto the roof and reached out as far as she could.

Finally, just when it seemed that Christine could hold on no more, her fingers found the curved blade. Quickly, she grasped it as securely as she could. "Good girl!" Phantomon called out, and began to pull her in, "Now just keep crawling, my dear! I've got you!"

It wasn't long before Christine was finally safe back in the front seat. Gasping for breath and clutching DemiDevimon, who could hardly catch his own breath, Christine managed to gasp, "Th...thank you, guys." You are very welcome, my dear." Phantomon replied. "Y...yeah...y...you're..." DemiDevimon was finding it difficult to talk. "No, sh, sh, sh...don't wear yourself out." Christine told DemiDevimon, cuddling him on her lap, "You can tell me 'you're welcome' later."

For the rest of the trip, the three friends were able to breathe and feel at ease, for no one else pursued them.

Soon Christine began to hope that they weren't far from shelter, for dark clouds were gathering in the sky. Lightning danced among them, followed by growls of thunder. It even began to rain. Just then, Phantomon pointed downward to a great, dark castle in the mountains, calling to the horses and Devidramon, "THERE! WE are approaching our destination! TAKE US DOWN!" Immediately, Devidramon led the horses to take the carriage down to a mountain path that led to the castle. "We're gettin' closer now! ALL HANDS BRACE FOR IMPACT!" yelled DemiDevimon. Christine clutched onto her seat as best she could, the rain striking her face like bullets.

THUD! A jolt of pain shot through Christine's mouth as the carriage struck the ground and her teeth were knocked together. But she was too happy to see shelter to worry about it. Yes, there it was...Myotismon's castle in the human world. And soon, both he and she would be safe.

Suddenly, they were nearly there when Brian's car popped up out of a ravine and came rapidly towards the carriage! There was nowhere to turn and not enough time to get back up into the air! Inside the car, Brian glared in determination and pressed forward, his knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel so hard. "NOW I gotcha, Fang Face! You're not taking Christine!"

Just then, the car hit a wet and very slick spot on the path. The car shifted. Seized by fear, Brian found himself spinning out of control again...and headed for a rocky hill! Knowing there was no other choice, Brian ripped off his seat belt, threw the door open, and jumped for his life. The car spun on into the hill with a loud crash.

Luckily for Brian, he had only ended up with a few bumps, bruises and scrapes. But wait...the carriage was pulling further toward the castle! Fast as he could, Brian forced himself to get to his feet and run.

Soon the carriage was closing in on the main entrance. "NOW! OPEN THE GATE!" cried Phantomon. At his call, a great drawbridge of stone dropped down onto the path. Quickly, Phantomon drive the carriage inside.

"Oh, no you DON'T!" Brian yelled as he dashed closer to the open gate. Suddenly, he realized that he'd have to be faster...the gate was closing, and NOT slowly! Adrenaline shot through Brian's legs, urging him to run faster! Time was running out! Then, just at the last moment, Brian dove past the gate and into the castle...just before the gate could cut him in half.

Brian clutched his chest and gasped for breath as he lay there on the cold, stone floor. His wounds hurt and his heart was pounding.

* * *

"Whoa! WHOA!" cried Phantomon, tugging the reins. All at once, Devidramon and the horses brought the carriage to a stop, the horses throwing their heads back and neighing again.

For a time, Christine and her two friends just sat there, trying to recover from their perilous journey and the close calls they'd faced. Finally, Christine managed to say something. "Well..." she panted, "...Hollywood IS known for chase scenes!" Phantomon and DemiDevimon began to laugh in agreement, and Christine began to laugh in relief.

Suddenly, their laughter stopped dead. What about Myotismon? Fast as she could, Christine jumped down from the front seat and raced up to the side of the carriage. "Boss?! Ya still in one piece?!" shouted DemiDevimon. "Are you well, my lord?!" added Phantomon in concern. "MYOTISMON!" Christine cried.

A moment later, the three friends saw the vampire step from the inside of the carriage, strangely looking totally calm, as if none of the peril they had faced had shaken him up. He smiled at DemiDevimon and Phantomon. "Well done, you two." he said happily, "Not only have you managed to get us here, but you have risked your lives to protect who is precious to me. Let it be known that you will be rewarded for this." DemiDevimon and Phantomon smiled and bowed in gratitude.

Before anyone could say anything else, Devimon's voice came from a nearby computer console. "My lord...can you hear me? It's Devimon." Myotismon walked over the console and pressed a square-shaped, blue button. "I am here, Devimon." he answered, "What is it?" "It appears we have unwanted company coming." Devimon answered, "Radar shows a great group of humans, Digimon and war vehicles. What should we do?" Myotismon thought for while. Then he said, "Nothing yet. This may not be as much of a problem as you think. I will see what I can do. Just stay alert and await further orders." "Understood. Devimon out."

A great group? Myotismon may have not been unnerved about that, but Christine certainly was! Yes, he had grown powerful. But did he really have the power to take down all the resistance that was coming? If not, could he, his army, and even her bring down their foes? And wouldn't it depend on how many foes there were and what all they had? It all made perfect sense to Christine. Plus, suppose her family was there...and they likely were! Christine certainly didn't want to accidentally kill THEM! A feeling of worry rushed through her as she thought of these things.

"Darling?" Myotismon's voice broke Christine's pensive state. She turned to look at him. He smiled at her and added, "I think it's time for the final 'Phantom's lair' scene." And he looked up a long, dark staircase of stone. Christine looked up the stairs, then back at Myotismon, shook her head and worriedly said, "Oh, no...not the throne room! Please...that's the first place they'll look!" "Hmph...let them. They'll wish they hadn't!" Myotismon said with a smirk. "Ohhh..." Christine moaned in worry. Myotismon shook his head with a grin. "Are you still so worried, my love?...oh...no, wait...don't answer that question. Of course you are. But surely you don't think I would give such an order if I knew it wasn't a risk worth taking, do you?"

Realization shot through Christine's brain like an arrow. She hadn't thought of that. And wasn't that rather silly? Of course, because Myotismon was a very intelligent Digimon. "Of...of course I don't think so." she replied, "You're too smart and clever for that." "Nothing to be afraid of, dear." Myotismon said, as he smiled and took the girl by her hand, "You'll see...victory will be ours."

Together, he and Christine began to ascend the stone stairs.

* * *

By the time Brian had managed to gain his second wind and get in the main hall, Christine and Myotismon were out of sight up the stairs.

"Shit! Where are you, Myotismon?!" Brian fumed. Then he noticed the great staircase and looked up it. "Yes." he told himself, "If my experience with cartoons and movies serves me right, this should lead to the throne room...and Myotismon must be THERE! Clever bastard!" Ignoring the pain he was in, Brian pushed himself to head up the stairs. He was caught off guard by a rolling up of his weak calf muscle, which knocked him down to the steps with a bump. But Brian forced himself to ignore the pain and continue on. "Pain or no pain...I'm coming for you, Christine!" Brian said with great determination.

* * *

Little did Brian know that Christine had heard the impact of his tumble. With a shocked, frightened gasp, she looked back to see who was following her and her lover.

Myotismon turned around and carefully tugged Christine's arm to get her attention. "Don't look back." he told her, "Just keep going. Don't stop to look."

Tears came to Christine's eyes. "I'm so scared!" she moaned. Myotismon put his arm around Christine's shoulders. "Oh, my dearest love...I know you're worried. I assure you, everything will be all right. Do you trust me?" Christine's lips were trembling, but she managed to nod after a bit. "I trust you." she managed to say. "Come, my dear. We are almost there." Myotismon said, and continued to lead Christine upstairs.

* * *

Tension was rising in the air as police cars, armored trucks, fire trucks, ambulances and military vehicles pulled up to the castle. From them came a swarm of police officers, rescue workers and soldiers.

"We await orders, General Mullen!" came a voice over a walkie-talkie. The rugged, rough-and-tough military leader raised the radio to his lips and responded: "Demolitions squad, get in that castle pronto! I'm not letting this bastard get away! We'll burn him to death! Set your explosives in there and beat it ASAP!"

"WAIT!" yelled Dan running up to the general, "General, you can't blow up the castle now! Myotismon has my daughter with him!" General Mullen looked at him in surprise. "Wha...damn it!" he cursed, and spoke to his radio, "Demolitions squad, cancel that order. And get the SWAT team inside! Our vampire has a hostage!" "Understood, sir! We'll notify them right away!" said the solider on the other end.

* * *

The doors of Myotismon's throne room opened with the familiar, eerie creaking noise as Myotismon pushed them aside. Then he gestured to Christine in a way that said "Ladies first." Christine nodded in gratitude and stepped inside the cavernous room. She noticed as she looked around, however, that this one looked just like the one in Nightmare Castle except for a couple things. There was no bed in this room.

But the other difference Christine noticed made her smile. At the end of the hall was a throne that also looked just like the one Myotismon had in Nightmare Castle, but there was an exact duplicate one next to it.

Noticing her, Myotismon responded, "Ahh, so you've spotted your throne." "Way cool! I never had a throne of my own before. And this one looks really good!" Christine replied. Myotismon hugged her and said, "Nothing but the best for my queen-to-be."

* * *

Downstairs in the main hall, a large group of SWAT officers wearing crosses around their necks and armed with stakes and spray canisters filled with holy water had swarmed in, brandishing their assault rifles. "First squad, you check downstairs! Second squad, check upstairs! Any resistance, you shoot first and ask questions later!" their leader commanded.

Not wasting a second, the officers spread out fast to find Christine. "Go, go, go, go, go, GO!" the leader ordered.

* * *

Myotismon looked up attentively. "Hmm...it seems our guests have arrived." he said. Christine's heart leaped. But Myotismon just grinned and said, "Ha! The SWAT team? And just what do THEY hope to accomplish? Are they going to shoot me to death? Oh, with silver bullets, perhaps? HA ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Do they not know? Silver bullets are for werewolves!"

Myotismon stopped short as he sensed something else. "Who is this?" he asked. He began to scowl and speak in annoyance. "Blast it! It's that boy! The Child of Wisdom! HA! He's certainly not wise coming after me to steal you away! Oh, yes...I am certain that is what he intends to do!" Christine gasped. "Brian!" she cried, "Oh, no! How did HE get in here?! Rats! He must have followed us in!"

Myotismon growled. "No doubt he still thinks I'm a threat to you and is trying to be a hero and 'rescue' you! UGH!" He paused to think for a bit, then said, "Very well, Brian! I'll play with you if you want that so badly!" He grabbed some rope and turned to Christine. "Hold out your hands!" he ordered.

Christine obeyed, but looked very confused as Myotismon began to bind her hands together. "Um...what is this about?" she asked. "Quite simple...your old friend wants to play 'rescue Christine from the Phantom'! I say very well...we'll humor him and play his game for a while!" answered Myotismon. "...um...o-kay?" was all Christine could find to say in response.

Once he was finished binding Christine, Myotismon led her to the sofa. "Here...sit down." he told her. Christine did that. Then Myotismon headed for the organ and seated himself there. Turning to Christine, he added, "All right...now then, I will start playing. And when I do, I want you to whip up some stage tears. All this ought to satisfy Brian. Do you understand?" Christine nodded and said, "Got it." But she still looked confused and still wasn't sure what to think.

Myotismon brought his hands down onto the keys and began to pound out dramatic, unnerving music. When he did, Christine began to quickly try to think of something she could use to whip up stage tears. Then it dawned on her: Brian was still her friend, and she wished that he and her family didn't have to learn the hard ways about the errors of how they'd mistreated Myotismon. She didn't want them dead, and what if that would happen? Luckily for Christine, that was enough to bring tears to her eyes...tears of something she was really good at: compassion.

* * *

Brian's heart was pounding like a drum, and his legs were racing like pistons as he dashed up the steps to the throne room. Just then, he was nearly at the top when he sank to the stairs, exhausted. His chest felt like it was on fire, his legs were sore with fatigue, and he could barely catch his breath.

Just then, the sound of pipe organ music reached his ears. A sarcastic frown slipped onto his face. _Oh, THIS should be interesting._ he thought, _Yep...typical of a villain, especially a vampire one: playing the organ. What then? Are Myotismon, Christine and I going to break out into the reprise of "The Point of No Return"? Heh...I see it now!_

Brian smacked himself. "Oh, GET IT TOGETHER, BRIAN!" he scolded himself, "Who the Hell cares?! The point is that my friend...and the woman I can love...is in danger!" Not even stopping for a moment to think about what he was doing, Brian picked himself up, walked over to the throne room doors, and pushed them open.

The music thundered in Brian's ears as he entered the room, causing him to cover his ears and grit his teeth. But when he saw Myotismon at the organ, he quickly forgot his discomfort and glared. Suddenly, he spotted his precious friend out of the corner of his eye...sitting on the blood red sofa, bound up and crying.

"CHRISTINE!" Brian cried. Christine looked up. "Oh, Brian, you shouldn't have come!" she wept. But Brian raced over to his friend and said, "Hang on! I'll get you free!"

But as Brian began to try to untie her, Christine thought she'd better stop the jig. "No, Brian, please! Don't untie me! Please! It's not safe!" she begged, but to no avail. "I'M GETTING YOU OUT OF HERE!" Brian shouted, "I'm not leaving you bound up and crying!" Christine sobbed. "Oh, Brian...these aren't tears of fear of my well-being! They're tears of compassion...for you and my family!"

Now Myotismon stopped played and rose from the organ. "Welcome, Brian...Child of Wisdom. That is what you are known as, though I wonder if you truly deserve that title. Do you think it wise coming here by yourself and trying to take Christine away? I certainly don't. Anyway, she and I have played your silly little game of 'rescuing the damsel in distress'. Now...I would strongly suggest you leave and play hero with someone else. I am capable of causing you great discomfort if you do not comply."

Brian straightened up and stamped his foot. "I don't gave a rat's ass, Cape Boy! My well being is meaningless!" he spat fiercely, "I don't know what you plan to do with Christine, but I'm NOT letting it happen! I LOVE HER!" Christine's eyes widened. "What?!" she exclaimed.

Myotismon laughed maliciously as he turned to face Brian with a sweep of his cape. "Is that right? Well, you certainly took your sweet time, didn't you?" Having said this, he unleashed psychic energy from his eyes and pushed Brian across the room with it. Then it formed into a barrier around the boy, trapping him completely! Brian pounded on the barrier in anger. "LET ME OUT OF HERE, YOU MONSTER!" he screamed.

But Myotismon only laughed maliciously again, headed over to Christine, untied her and helped her to her feet. Then he embraced her and said, "So sorry to disappoint you, Raoul! But Christine...is mine! And together, she and I will reign over both our worlds in the New Age of Love and Acceptance! Oh, yes...once both worlds are within my power, no one shall ever be cast aside for being different again...you included! Does that not intrigue you?" "Please try to understand, Brian!" Christine pleaded, "Myotismon is going to make both the human and Digital worlds better for those like us...those who are the outcasts!" "BULLSHIT!" snapped Brian, "Myotismon is a MONSTER! And he can NOT POSSIBLY LOVE YOU! I DO!"

Myotismon glared at Brian. "Who is truly the monster, boy?!" he asked angrily, "The vampire or the human who judges him before even knowing him?!" "Brian, you know that we can't be together." Christine put in, "We both agreed." "I was wrong!" Brian cried, "There HAS to be a way for us! PLEASE, Christine! Give me a chance!"

A frown of sad compassion adorned Christine's face as she shook her head. "I have made my decision, Brian." she told him, "My future is with Myotismon. Destiny brought him and me together so that I could show him the love he needs. You will always be my friend. I promise you that. But I cannot love you." "DON'T BE A FOOL!" Brian screamed. Myotismon smirked and shook his head. "It is YOU...who has been a fool." he said to Brian.

BANG! The throne room doors flew open, allowing the SWAT officers to rush in! "FREEZE" the leader yelled at Myotismon, "RELEASE THAT WOMAN AND PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE 'EM!"

Myotismon laughed as he stepped in front of Christine protectively. "Oh, isn't this adorable?! Again, you pathetic officers and your guns! Oh, do you have silver bullets? Are you aware that those are for werewolves?" The lead SWAT officer glared at the vampire. "I'm NOT gonna say it again! We are armed! We have holy water, we have crosses and we have stakes! Now you let the girl go, free the boy, and surrender to us...NOW!"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Christine screamed, "I'M HIS LOVER, NOT HIS CAPTIVE!" Myotismon smiled. "You see, my dear officers? Christine is happy with me." "That's no doubt because you've got her under your spell!" Brian yelled.

The lead officer glared fiercely at Myotismon. "I'm warning you, you S.O.B! You set the boy and girl free, or you are going to be in a LOT of pain!" But Myotismon only crossed his arms and smiled in an amused and rather trolling way. In fact, Christine half-expected him to ask, "U mad, bro?" What he did say, however, was, "Oh, I'll be in pain, all right...from laughing at YOU! Do you really expect to defeat me with guns, water, sticks and jewelry?!"

"THAT'S IT!" snapped the SWAT leader. To his troops, he shouted, "FIRE!" At this order, all the officers raised their guns and fired rapidly upon the vampire, causing Myotismon to cringe back and Christine to scream!

But when it was calm, Myotismon only straightened up and asked, "I'm sorry. What exactly was that supposed to do?"

CRASH! A big hole was blown open in one of the walls, and in flew Rex, WarGreymon, MagnaAngemon, MetalGarurumon and Angelina!

"TERRA FORCE!" yelled WarGreymon and Rex as they each formed a great sphere of atmospheric energy and hurled them at Myotismon.

"METAL WOLF CLAW!" roared MetalGarurumon as he spat out a blast of extremely icy cold air.

"FIRE TORNADO!" cried Angelina as she fired a shining burst of holy energy.

"SOUL VANISHER!" shouted MagnaAngemon in his deep voice as he shot a purifying energy from his sword.

Myotismon loudly grunted and cried out as the attacks knocked him across the room and into a wall! At that, the barrier around Brian vanished, and he quickly ran to Rex!

But there was no time for celebration, for in a rage, Myotismon burst from the rubble! He had some injuries...but they were nothing more than very mild bumps and bruises! "So be it!" he said fiercely, and flew up into the air! "NOW, EVERYONE! TAKE HIM DOWN!" Brian screamed. Fast as they could, Digimon and SWAT officers alike readied their weapons and attacks, but were all thrown back by a strong, unseen force...as Myotismon was engulfed in the bright light of Digivolution!

"MYOTISMON DIGIVOLVE TO...VENOMMYOTISMON!"

When the light cleared, Christine clapped her hand to her mouth in horror, for she no longer saw an incredibly beautiful vampire. Instead, she saw the form of a sixty-foot tall winged hell beast with thick, leathery skin, giant red claws, and legs with dark, shaggy fur. His golden hair had lengthened and ran down his back, and behind his red mask were fiery, yellow eyes.

VenomMyotismon was so tall that he had burst through the castle roof, and those outside were able to see him. "Oh, my gods! WHAT IS THAT?!" exclaimed General Mullen. "Oh, NO!" cried Matt, "Myotismon EVOLVED!"

By this time, the rest of the Digimon had joined their pals. Fast as they could, they began to attack.

"TERRA FORCE!"

"METAL WOLF CLAW!"

"FIRE TORNADO!"

"SOUL VANISHER!"

"WING BLADE!"

"VULCAN'S HAMMER!"

"FLOWER CANNON!"

"ELECTRO SHOCKER!"

"CELESTIAL ARROW!"

But VenomMyotismon was not to be outdone. "TYRANT SAVAGE!" he shouted, swiping the attacks away with with his claws, which were engulfed in fire. Screams of pain erupted from all the Digimon as they were thrown back in either the attacks or the forces of them.

All the SWAT officers readied guns and spray canisters of holy water. "FIRE!" yelled the commander. Immediately, a swarm of bullets and holy water struck VenomMyotismon in his abdomen. But he only stumbled back a little and quickly recovered. He growled fiercely at his armed opponents! "CHAOS FLAME!" he cried, firing purple fire from his abdomen. The force of the attack was so great, that it scattered the officers all over the room!

Unfortunately, Christine and Brian had gotten caught in the blow, too! They screamed as they were thrown across the room...and right out the hole in the wall that the Digimon had come through! The next thing they both knew, they were clinging for dear life onto a large piece of rubble that was hanging out the hole!

"HELP ME, VENOMMYOTISMON!" Christine shrieked. "HE'S NOT GONNA HELP YOU!" screamed Brian as he struggled forth to reach for his friend. But VenomMyotismon heard Christine and looked in shock when he saw her. "NO!" he cried, and tried to move forward to pick her up and take her to safety, but was struck by machine gun fire from overhead...the fighter jets!

"ALL GROUND SQUADRONS, JOIN IN AND SHOOT THAT MONSTER DOWN! EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!" General Mullen commanded fiercely. At this command, tanks and artillery machines began sending a barrage of fire upon the great beast!

Just as Brian managed to grab Christine's hand, the stone slipped...and both friends found themselves tumbling down toward the mountains below!

BUMP! Christine and Brian each landed on something...or rather in something...and looked to see that it was the arms of their Digimon. "OH...thank you, Rex and Angelina! I thought we were goners!" sighed Brian in great relief. "Glad to help, my friend." Rex replied. "You and Christine are both safe now, and we will guard you with our lives if we must." Angelina added.

But Christine wasn't happy. "Let me go, Angelina! Take me back!" "We're NOT losing you again, Christine!" Angelina contradicted, and flew on. "LET ME GO! YOU'LL PUT EVERYONE IN GREAT DANGER IF YOU DON'T TAKE ME BACK!" Christine cried. " YOU ARE NOT MAKING ANY UNNECESSARY SACRIFICES, CHRISTINE!" yelled Angelina. "We are taking you to safety, and that is THAT!" said Rex with finality. Christine tried to struggle. But Angelina held her in such a way, that Christine could barely move.

"VENOM INFUSION!" screamed VenomMyotismon as he fired beams of multi-colored, virus infested energy from his blazing yellow eyes at his attackers. Many were so damaged, those in the damaged vehicles had to bail out and the survivors had to retreat.

VenomMyotismon looked just in time to see Rex and Angelina flying away toward the city with Brian...and Christine! "NOOO!" he roared in outrage. Then he was roaring in shock and pain as a bunch of Digimon attacks struck him in the abdomen. The other Digimon readied their attacks a second time. But again, VenomMyotismon proved to be able to shrug pain off and be faster. "NIGHTMARE CLAW!" he yelled, sending his terrible, paralyzing attack out at his foes. And this time it was much bigger...too big, in fact, to allow the other Digimon time to dodge!

Screams erupted from the Digimon as they fell to the ground and from frightened DigiDestined who looked on in horror! The kids cringed as their friends all hit the ground with loud thuds. "DAMN IT! MEDICS! WE NEED YOU! CODE RED!" roared General Mullen.

VenomMyotismon looked maliciously down on his fallen attackers. "FOOLS!" he cried, "I have come to far to fail now...and I have too good a reason to not fail! Soon, both our worlds will be mine! And you will all bow to me in gratitude!"

Then something else came to VenomMyotismon's mind: he had to get his queen-to-be back. He spread out his giant demon wings, which created a strong gust of wind as they began to flap and propel him off the ground. "CHRISTIIIIIIIINE!" he roared as he shot up into the sky and flew toward the city.


	9. The Apocalypse

**Chapter Nine**

 **The Apocalypse**

"I don't get it." Tai said in confusion. "Yeah...we'll bow to Myotismon in gratitude? What is that supposed to mean?" T.K. asked. "Damned if I know." General Mullen said gruffly, "But one thing's for certain: we've gotta bring that big son of a bitch down...and fast!"

"Izzy, do you have anything on VenomMyotismon?" asked Matt. "I do." Izzy answered, "True, VenomMyotismon is VERY powerful. But his weak spot is that he's not very intelligent. That's where we have a chance. But he also supposedly has a great hunger, so we're gonna have to be careful not to become his dinner!" "But where are Brian and Christine?" Lois asked worriedly. "I saw Rex and Angelina flying off with them. They'll surely get them somewhere safe." Mimi told Lois.

"Well, I hope they can find the place quickly, because I'm convinced we'll need Rex and Angelina!" Sora stated. "Um...I don't think we can wait for them, but will have to let them catch up. Look!" Erin said, pointing to the sky. The others looked up to see the giant demon flying straight for the city!

"Damn it, he won't quit!" the general cursed, and snatched up his radio. "All units, we have a code red! Target is heading for the city! We've got to stop him! Everyone MOVE!"

* * *

It happened that Rex and Angelina had looked back to make sure VenomMyotismon wasn't following them. It was then that they saw him heading for the city. "Oh, no!" cried Angelina, "He's coming this way! Who knows how many lives will be lost?!" Christine began to struggle again. "There won't be any lives lost if you take me to him! It's ME he wants!" she said angrily. "YES, a life WILL be lost...YOURS!" Rex scolded. "THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Christine shrieked. "SHUT UP, CHRISTINE! WE'RE NOT LOSING YOU AGAIN!" Brian snapped, "Myotismon is NOT going to be of any help and he does NOT love you!"

The two Digimon brought their precious cargo down to the ground. Once they did, Angelina gave Christine to Brian. "Hurry, Brian! You children get to safety, pronto!" she instructed. "B...but what are YOU guys gonna do?" Brian asked. "What we are meant to do: protect our worlds from monsters like Myotismon...or VenomMyotismon." answered Rex. "But we can't just leave you!" Brian protested. "You must, Brian." Rex told him, "Angelina and I vowed to protect you with our lives, and this monster is a threat to them. You won't stand a chance, and he will not stop until he has you."

"You guys...!" Christine began, but Brian clapped his hand over her mouth. Then he sighed and said, "Be very careful...both of you, please. If you die here in the human world, there is no guarantee that you'll be reborn." "We promise you...we will be as careful as possible." Angelina replied. "Now hurry! Take Christine and go!" Rex commanded.

Brian nodded and pulled his friend off by her arm. "Let me GO!" Christine demanded. But Brian paid no attention to her.

The two Digimon watched for a while as their friends ran away. They did not know if they would live to see their human companions again. But this was a risk that had to be taken...or so they thought. Turning around, they flew off to confront their adversary.

* * *

Screams, speeding traffic and sirens flew throughout the city as VenomMyotismon landed with a loud boom and began to rampage through the city like Godzilla...except he wasn't defending it from another monster! "CHRISTIIIINE!" he roared as he stomped through the city, knocking over anything in his way and tearing up buildings. He wasn't going to let anything stop him! He was going to get his beloved back, and that would be that.

Then another sensation struck him: hunger.

The hunger of someone who had not eaten for weeks.

The hunger of wolves racing after their prey.

The hunger of a Tyrannosaurus Rex.

The hunger of the planet eating dark god Unicron.

Whoever or whatever it be compared to, VenomMyotismon felt so ravenously hungry, he felt compelled to eat anything...or any ONE...he could get his claws on! Raising them into the air, VenomMyotismon roared hungrily. "I HUNGERRRRRRR!" he shouted as he began to rip parts off buildings and shove them into his massive mouth! Before he knew it, everything except his ravenous hunger had abandoned VenomMyotismon's mind! Shortly, he was grabbing and engulfing whatever he could get his hands on...and not only buildings! Cars...yes, they seemed good to him, too! Street lights and signs...yes, those would do as well.

Suddenly, it only got worse! Humans...seeing them, VenomMyotismon's old pain came back and struck him hard! These humans would have mocked and judged him, too...and they would! And besides, VenomMyotismon was hungry!

Shrieking screams shot up from panicked crowds as VenomMyotismon swooped his huge claws down, grabbed up handfuls of victims, and began shoving them into his mouth! Some may have seemed fortunate to have gotten to avoid that. But the alternative they received was a fall to the hard streets below!, the result being either death or serious injury!

* * *

Brian raced through the city carrying his friend...whose heart he evidently wanted. There was no way he was losing her again!

"Brian, you're really pushing towards something I don't want to do!" Christine scolded. "STOP IT!" Brian snapped, "I am taking you somewhere safe and that's that!" Christine glared harshly at Brian. "I'm NOT going to say it again!" she said fiercely, "Let me go NOW!" "I'm not listening!" Brian spat back.

Now Christine knew there was definitely no other choice. "You asked for this, Brian!" she said, and readied herself for a spell. She had not wanted it to come down to this...using magic on her family and friends...but it was clear that she had no other options. She also hoped this Transformer would be up for helping her. It was said that he really liked being called on because this was an attack spell, and he liked combat. The only problem was, he was a Decepticon.

"I humbly call for aid from thee, Thundercracker, Guardian of Thunder! I beg of thee, strike down my foe with your mighty THUNDERBOLT!" Christine cried. At her call, a bolt of lightning came out of nowhere and struck Brian!

With a loud cry of pain, Brian lost his grip on Christine and fell to the ground. Christine picked herself up and brushed her gown off. Looking back at her writhing friend, she shook her head. "Sorry, Brian. You'll thank me for this later!" she told him, and took off running as fast as she could in her sandals.

* * *

Rex and Angelina bravely swooped in towards the giant demonic monster as he continued to shove debris and helpless victims into his mouth and scarf them down. This sight appalled them greatly, and they were now more determined than ever to bring down their opponent!

"TERRA FORCE!" yelled Rex, throwing his orb attack.

"FIRE TORNADO!" cried Angelina, releasing another shining twister.

VenomMyotismon roared as the attacks struck him in the back. Angrily, he turned to face the two Digimon who charged at him. "COME ON, YOU FILTH!" yelled Rex, swiping at the vampire, "You are NOT eating anyone ELSE!" In rage, the giant Digimon swiped at the flying smaller ones. "THAT'S RIGHT!" shouted Angelina, "It's US you want!" And they attacked again, this time striking VenomMyotismon in his abdomen.

The giant beast roared in pain as he stumbled and fell down. "You're going on a diet, Mister!" yelled Rex, "TERRA FORCE!"

"FIRE TORNADO!"

But VenomMyotismon was not about to be outdone. With a roar of rage, he swiped the attacks away yelling, "TYRANT SAVAGE!" Then he leaped up into the air and cried out, "INFERNO!" At this command, a great fire shot up around him, burning whatever got caught in its path and propelling Rex and Angelina away over the city...fast!

* * *

At last, the dreadful pain had lessened enough so that Brian could get up. He managed to get to his feet, but felt a little dizzy. Then he brushed himself off and shook his head. A fierce scowl came onto his face. "Grrr...Christine, you stupid BITCH!" Brian said furiously as he took off to find her...and hopefully the others. He couldn't believe that he had called his friend that, but she certainly seemed to be acting like one.

* * *

"HUNGERRRRRR!" the monster roared as he continued to rampage through the city! Nothing else seemed to matter to him at this point...only filling his stomach with whatever...or whoever...took his fancy!

"MYOTISMON!" cried a feminine voice. Hearing this, VenomMyotismon growled and looked down in front of himself.

Just then, he began to calm down as he saw Christine slowly step from the fog towards him. No, this person was certainly not prey. She seemed to have some other significance...but what?

"Myotismon...it's me, Christine...Christine DeMarco...your Sun, Moon and Stars." Christine said as she came a few steps further, "I know you're VenomMyotismon right now, but also know that the one I love is in there. You wanted me back...and it's okay. I'm here. You don't need to be upset anymore."

VenomMyotismon softly growled and tilted his head in curiosity, as if some memory was fighting to push its way into his mind...one that he just couldn't place his finger on. Still brimming with curiosity, he leaned down to take a closer look at the girl.

Christine did not get impatient. She was familiar with the intelligence of a VenomMyotismon. She came a little closer and spoke earnestly but gently to the giant vampire. "Okay...listen to me very carefully...I know that intelligence is not a strong point of yours. But that's okay...because it can't overpower the love you have for me. We share a bond of love...and nothing can destroy that." Christine began.

VenomMyotismon perked up at these words as if memories were suddenly flooding back to him. Christine continued, "Yes...you know me. And I know you. You are my Angel of Darkness, and I love you very much. Just look into your heart...look into your heart, and you'll find your memories of our love. Our most treasured memories are in our hearts...we never truly forget them. They can get buried from time to time, but we NEVER really forget them. And sometimes...we just need help remembering."

VenomMyotismon bowed his head and began to look very pensive. Then little by little, a look of realization crept onto his face. Christine noticed this and smiled. "Yes...that's right. You're finding them...they're still there. We've had wonderful times together, and no silly little disadvantage of Digivolution is going to take those memories from you." Then she began to sing in her gentle, sweet voice:

"In sleep, he sang to me.

In dreams, he came.

That voice which calls to me

And speaks my name.

And do I dream again?

For now I find

The Phantom of the Opera is there...inside my mind."

VenomMyotismon gave a soft gasp of realization when he heard that. Christine smiled again and nodded. "Yes!" she exclaimed softly, "Our song...you couldn't really forget THAT, could you? We sang that so much when you were tutoring me in singing...and we loved it."

Suddenly, it all became clear to VenomMyotismon: this was all true. This human was the woman he loved, and she dearly loved him in return. And they had indeed had happy times together that neither of them could ever forget. "C...Christine..." the monster stammered as a sad smile spread across his face, "Christine...my Sun, Moon And Stars..." "Yes, VenomMyotismon...I'm here." Christine assured him with a comforting smile, "Brian will always be my friend, but I can't love him. My heart belongs with yours...my Angel of Darkness."

The sad smile didn't fade from VenomMyotismon's face, and he looked as if he was about to cry as he bent over, reached down, and carefully picked up Christine in his giant clawed hand.

Then he looked at her and managed to smile in a happy way. "Yes...I am your Angel of Darkness...and I...I love you." he said gently. Christine softly giggled and cuddled his hand as best she could.

Then VenomMyotismon noticed something out of the corner of his eye: a place...a place of fame and recognition...the creme de la creme of motion picture production...and a place that he felt his beloved deserved to be in. Carrying Christine ever so carefully in his hand, VenomMyotismon turned around and lumbered off toward Hollywood Studios.

* * *

The rest of the gang came upon Res and Angelina, who were down on the ground. "Rex! Angelina! What has happened to you?!" asked MagnaAngemon. "Ohhh...VenomMyotismon may not be intelligent, but he is TOUGH! He got us!" groaned Rex. "RATS! How did he get so strong?!" fumed WarGreymon.

Just then, Brian ran up to the group. "Brian!" Lillymon exclaimed. "Good thing I caught up to you guys." Brian panted. "Where's Christine?" MetalGarurumon wanted to know. Brian glared. "Ahh...she used a Heraldic spell on me and took off!" Brian said angrily. "Oh!" exclaimed Lois, clapping a hand to her chest. "Prowl damn it, NO!" Nick said fiercely. "That STUPID sister of mine!" Erin fumed.

"NOW what do we do?!" groaned Joe. "The only thing we CAN do: find VenomMyotismon...all of us." Garudamon answered, "We find him...we find Christine. And we have a better chance against him." "Well, if we're gonna hunt him down, I'd suggest we start NOW! There's no telling what else that monster will do to L.A.!" said General Mullen firmly.

As if in response to him and right on cue, a voice came from his radio. "General! We've found our target! He's headed for the Hollywood movie grounds!" The general looked about and saw the big shape of VenomMyotismon in the distance...right in the direction of the studio grounds. He spoke to the radio. "Get all units over there ASAP! I'm coming that way, too! If ya gotta fight, DO IT!" "Yes, sir!" said the voice on the other end.

General Mullen looked at the giant shape and grinned. "Ha! Thought you could get away, huh? I don't think so!" Then he looked at everyone else. "Come with me, all of you! We've got a city and a civilian to save!"

* * *

Christine looked around in amazement. She couldn't believe she was actually seeing the studio grounds of Hollywood. "Oh, it's a wonderful sight!" she exclaimed, "Many times, I dreamed about being here...in this place of renown and recognition. Now I see it, and...I can hardly believe that I'm here for real! And to be in a movie and step onto that bright red carpet...with fans screaming for joy, paparazzi snapping pictures, and interviewers hoping to get a few questions from me...ohh, that would be such a happy time for me."

VenomMyotismon looked at Christine with love. "Renown and recognition...you will have that one day. We both will. One day...we will both have that wonderful experience on the red carpet. You shall see." Christine smiled. "Yes." she agreed, "Of course we will...and I know it will be worth waiting for."

BOOM! An artillery shell slammed into VenomMyotismon's back, causing him to yell in pain and stumble! Angrily, he turned to see who had thrown that. Fury boiled up inside himself and fear in Christine as they saw the other DigiDestined, their Digimon, Christine's family, and a swarm of soldiers with battle vehicles and artillery!

"NOW we gotcha, Fang Face!" growled General Mullen, "Soldiers, prepare to fire on my mark!" "Yes, sir!" shouted the other troops.

Just then, Nick's eyes widened. "WAIT A MINUTE!" he cried, "You can't start shooting at VenomMyotismon now! He's holding my sister in his hand!" "What the Hell?!" exclaimed the general, raising a pair of binoculars to his eyes. He looked for a moment, then gritted his teeth with an angry growl. "SHIT!" he swore, and called to his troops, "Hold your fire, everyone!" He looked back through the binoculars. "I can see her, son." he told Nick, "She's alive...but we can't hold our fire forever. That bastard could attack us at any moment!"

"Let her go!" cried Lois angrily as she stepped towards VenomMyotismon, "YOU UGLY MONSTER! LET MY DAUGHTER GO!" "LOIS, NO!" yelled Dan. Angewomon and Angelina flew up to Lois and tried to pull her away. "Don't be a fool!" cried Angewomon, "I know you're concerned for your daughter, but you don't stand a chance against VenomMyotismon!"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Christine shrieked, "I LOVE HIM! AND HE LOVES ME! STOP THIS HATRED! HE WANTS TO HELP!" VenomMyotismon was still for a moment. Then he turned aside and placed Christine on the roof of a nearby building. "They won't listen to you, my love." he said sorrowfully as he put her down, "I have no other option...but to fight back."

"What the...why is he putting Christine aside like that?" Tai asked. "And what does he mean 'his love'!?" added Kari. Mimi shook her head and said, "This has gotta be a trick!"

Angewomon began to think for a while. Then she looked up and said, "Perhaps we can use this to our advantage to perform a trick of our own." All attention turned to her. "We're all ears, Angewomon! What's your plan?" asked WarGreymon. "If we take Christine away, he'll get more dangerous. The rest of you distract him. I will fly up to Christine and place a barrier around her. It should easily protect her from anything we throw at VenomMyotismon. And if he's not enraged because we took her away, he should be easier to bring down." Angewomon explained.

"Say...I think that just might work!" Brian exclaimed happily. "Perhaps we DO have a chance with that!" MagnaAngemon agreed. "Yeah...well, what are we waiting for? Christmas? Let's give it a whirl!" Lillymon piped up.

In a flash, eight Digimon charged towards VenomMyotismon, who glared fiercely at their coming. "GO AHEAD AND FIGHT! I AM QUITE READY!" he roared. But his opponents proved to be a difficulty for him, for they were moving around him at top speed in all directions, spitting out attacks and causing him confusion. Poor Christine wanted to cast Heraldic magic on the other Digimon, but they were moving so quickly that she couldn't get a good lock on them...and was worried she might hit VenomMyotismon.

"TERRA FORCE!"

"METAL WOLF CLAW!"

"FIRE TORNADO!"

"SOUL VANISHER!"

"WING BLADE!"

"VULCAN'S HAMMER!"

"FLOWER CANNON!"

"ELECTRO SHOCKER!"

"WING BLADE!"

Angewomon, meanwhile, flew up to Christine, who upon seeing her, cried out, "Angewomon, please make them stop!" "I'm not stopping them from saving you and Earth!" Angewomon said in determination. Then she shouted, "HEAVEN'S CHARM!", and brought out her shiny pink cross and formed it into a barrier around Christine.

Unable to cast spells because the space was too little and Christine could kill herself, the poor girl began to pound on her pink prison in panic and fury, all the while demanding to be let out. She screamed for VenomMyotismon for help, but he could not assist her. And then, it happened! "I will enjoy this!" Angewomon said furiously, raising her bow, "Christine will not stop me this time!"

VenomMyotismon was so disoriented, he couldn't find the will to move! "CELESTIAL ARROW!" screamed Angewomon, firing her deadly missile and striking her opponent in the heart! VenomMyotismon threw his head back and roared in pain! "NOOOOOOOOO!" Christine shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"YIPPEEEE!" cheered Kari. "HA! NAILED HIM!" cried Joe happily. "DIE, YOU S.O.B.!" roared General Mullen.

Just then, VenomMyotismon stopped crying out in pain and a sly, wicked smile spread onto his face. He began to laugh softly in an evil manner, but his laughter grew louder. "JUST WHAT IS SO FUNNY?!" Angewomon demanded to know. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" VenomMyotismon laughed, "Because my Christine is in danger from all of you and your fighting agaisnt me plus my love for Christine has urged me to push harder...I can become even STRONGER!" Cries of sheer terror shot up from VenomMyotismon's foes as he became engulfed in the light of Digivolution again.

"VENOMMYOTISMON DIGIVOLVE TO...MALOMYOTISMON!"

When the transformation was complete, Christine saw this time the figure of what looked like a giant demon with a silvery body, dark purple and blood red demon wings and big matching claws with yellow markings, and a deep purple demonic head with red fangs on either shoulder.

"Oh, NO! This is NOT GOOD!" cried Izzy fearfully. "What's the scoop on this one?!" asked Kari. "REALLY bad!" answered Izzy, "Unlike VenomMyotismon, MaloMyotismon has both great power AND intelligence!"

Tai stepped forward. "YOU'RE STILL NOT STOPPING US, YOU UGLY PILE OF SLIME!" he screamed. MaloMyotismon grinned as he opened the monster heads on his shoulders. "It is all of YOU...who are slime...all because of your hatred and judgement! SCREAMING DARKNESS!"

At this command, the two jaw-like cannons each spat out a scalding hot beam, sending Digimon flying back and screaming in pain. "SHIT! EVERYONE FIRE AT WILL!" commanded General Mullen. Quickly, tanks and artillery guns began firing. But to the horror of the soldiers, they did no damage!

MaloMyotismon only laughed maniacally at this. "YOU FOOLS!" he cried, "Your primitive human weapons cannot harm me! CRIMSON MIST!" At a very fast speed, his cannons opened again, this time firing a blood red acidic mist. No sooner did this strike the tanks and guns, the strong military weapons began to melt, sending soldiers dashing for their lives to avoid the same fate!

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! ARE WE HAVING FUN YET?!" MaloMyotismon cried mockingly. "You ugly DEVIL!" roared General Mullen. "COME ON, EVERYONE!" shouted WarGreymon as he and Rex lead another charge. But MaloMyotismon was not unnerved by this and only smiled maliciously again. "No?! We want more?! WHY NOT?! PANDEMONIUM!"

The next thing the other Digimon knew, they were engulfed in a thick fog of gas which made them cough, hack, choke and become disoriented. "Oh, no, he DOESN'T!" Angelina managed to say fiercely, "I'm not losing Christine! Fog?! TWO can play at THAT game!" Not caring about what would happen if she breathed the fog in, Angelina screamed, "HERMIT FOG!" as she opened her mouth.

Immediately, a bright, debilitating mist sprayed out of her mouth and somehow engulfed the dark fog. Quickly, MagnaAngemon flew to Angelina and shouted, "MAGNA ANTIDOTE!" A bright, rainbow-colored light came out of his top wings and cured any poison that Angelina had taken in.

This time, Digimon, soldiers with their guns, and all their allies charged in, each one aiming to do whatever he or she could! But MaloMyotismon only smiled wickedly again, saying, "SAY IT, Angelina! Don't SPRAY IT! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Then his fiery yellow eyes began to glow, and he yelled out, "MENTAL ILLUSION!"

Light rays shot out of his eyes and engulfed all his enemies. To their horror, they all saw illusions of their greatest wishes and began to go mad with desire! None of them could seem to regain control of their minds! MaloMyotismon, however, was amused by all this and showed it by laughing maniacally all the more.

In his mad state, Brian saw what he wanted: to have Christine! As she took him in her arms, kissed him and spoke words of love to him, he was overcome with passion.

But suddenly, something occurred to Brian...Christine would not really act like this! No! She was too under the spell of Myotismon, wasn't she?! Of course! And she had even made it clear that she believed she and Brian were not meant for each other! That could only mean one thing: this was all an illusion! Fighting to let the truth outweigh the madness, Brian strained hard and let out a fierce cry of determination to be free!

And sure enough, he WAS free. Quickly, he ran to Rex. "REX!" he shouted, "Don't give in to it! Whatever's happening with you, LET IT GO! IT'S ONLY AN ILLUSION! I'm your friend! HAVE I EVER GIVEN YOU REASON NOT TO TRUST ME?!"

It suddenly became clear to Rex: of course Brian had never deceived him! Then this WAS madness he was going through! Miraculously, Rex managed to break himself free of his insanity. Then he and Brian ran around to the others. It took a while and the help of those who had been freed, but at last everyone had broken free of the illusion.

MaloMyotismon only smirked at this. "So...you've managed to break free! I did not think it was possible. However, you have proved to be amusing to me. And for that, I thank you." He paused to get himself into a battle ready stance. "Now we END THIS!" he snarled fiercely.

But he had failed to notice Angewomon who had snuck up to him. "HEAVEN'S CHARGE!" she screamed, firing the trap at full power! Before MaloMyotismon could react, he found that he was trapped and unable to move...again! Seeing this, Christine began to pound as hard as she could on her prison, screaming at the top of her lungs! Sheer horror raced through her like a riptide as she saw the Digimon again lending their power to Angewomon...and a horrible flashback running through her mind!

"TERRA FORCE!"

"METAL WOLF CLAW!"

"WING BLADE!"

"FIRE TORNADO!"

"SOUL VANISHER!"

"WING BLADE!"

"VULCAN'S HAMMER!"

"FLOWER CANNON!"

"ELECTRO SHOCKER!"

In sheer panic, Christine began rapidly pounding on the barrier as Angewomon readied her attack. But it was too late.

"CELESTIAL ARROW!" yelled Angewomon, firing the deadly projectile, which pierced its target in the heart! With another scream of pain, and Christine again shrieking, "NOOOOOOOOOO!", the great demon fell backwards into a heap...and lay still.

A short moment of silence...then...a mass of cheers. "WE DID IT!" cried Tai joyfully. "YES! YES! YES!" cried Matt. "And STAY DOWN!" screamed Brian angrily.

When all was calm, General Mullen looked at his Digimon allies. "Well, well..." he said to them, "...I'm pretty damn impressed with you Digimon. Hey...if you ever think you'd like to join the armed forces, we'll leave the light on for ya. Maybe we could use creatures like you." "Thank you, General." Angewomon said gratefully. "That is a kind offer. Perhaps someday, we will." MagnaAngemon agreed.

Just then, the earth began to tremble with a loud rumbling! "Wh-wh-wh-what's going on?!" cried Nick. "Is it an earthquake?!" Erin moaned fearfully.

Suddenly, everyone was seized by fear as they saw MaloMyotismon's body rise up into the air and begin to glow again! As it did, he began to laugh maniacally! "INSOLENT FOOLS!" he boomed, "I am the darkness and the darkness is I! WE ARE ONE! As long as darkness exists, I can NOT...TRULY...DIE! And now...I have been pushed so to survive...I can reach my FULL POWER!"

"OH, SHIT!" yelled General Mullen furiously. "WHAT THE HELL?!" screamed Brian. "HOW MANY LIVES DOES THIS MANIAC HAVE?!" cried T.K.

Now MaloMyotismon was going through Digivolution.

"MALOMYOTISMON DIGIVOLVE TO...NEOMYOTISMON!"

Now Christine and company beheld the figure of a huge, black hell beast with huge black demon wings, black armor, long, black claws, and sharp, black spikes all over his knees, elbows, hips and shoulders. NeoMyotismon's eyes were blood red and seemed to have the fires of Hell in them, and a design of the moon adorned his chest.

The monster's voice was deeper this time. "YOU WILL NOT TAKE CHRISTINE FROM ME!" he bellowed. With a cry of rage, the monster drove a razor sharp claw into Christine's barrier, setting her free. Then he began to draw in energy, the moon on his chest lighting up.

"GET HIM!" screamed Brian. "DON'T LET HIM ATTACK!" cried Izzy. Fast as they could, all the Digimon began to ready attacks. But this time, NeoMyotismon was faster, for the moon on his chest was full. "DOOM CANNON!" he roared, firing an extremely powerful burst of dark energy and striking down all his opponent Digimon with it! The power was so great, Angelina and Angewomon were transformed back into the form of Gatomon, and the other Digimon were pushed back to their Rookie stages!

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! WHO'S CHEERING NOW?!" boomed NeoMyotismon. "Don't laugh just yet, dumb-ass!" yelled Brian. "We'll just make them Digivolve again!" Mimi added as the DigiDestined pulled out their Crests.

But NeoMyotismon grinned and cried out, "BLOODY STREAM GLADE!" At his command, his arms extended toward the children, and he unleashed strong telekinetic power to wrench the Crests off their necks! Then he pulled them into his hands...and the children cried out in horror as NeoMyotismon wrenched their precious Crests apart, destroying them completely! For Christine, however, he was gentle as he psychically lifted the Crest from her throat and took it.

"I am sorry, my precious love." he said remorsefully as he took the Crest and crushed it, "I am afraid this must be done." Christine shook her head. "I don't care. If it will protect you, do what you will." she assured the vampire.

"NO! OUR CRESTS!" screamed Tai. "What do we do?! Our Digimon can't Digivolve past Champion stage without them!" cried Sora. "What now?! We can't just quit!" moaned T.K. Brian began to seethe. "No...I have not come all this way...to lose now! I'm not losing my friend...whom I love...CHRISTIIIIIINE!"

Suddenly, a bright light began to glow over Brian's heart. One by one, the DigiDestined realized it was happening to them, too. Then Christine, who could not help but feel compassion for her friends and family because they had to learn the hard way, discovered that the light was shining from her as well. Then a bright light surrounded the Digimon. When it cleared, they had returned to their Ultimate and Mega forms!

The children were very surprised! "What just happened?!" exclaimed Joe. "How did...what...but didn't NeoMyotismon...?!" Mimi was so amazed, she could hardly speak. Then Brian smiled. "I get it." he said, "Those Crests of ours were just tests. We never needed them. We had the power in us all along! Our Digimon friends' power to Digivolve to higher levels was in our hearts!" Rex smiled and said, "How right you are, Brian. Those words prove that you do indeed have the power of wisdom!" "Now, everyone...unite your powers!" Angelina commanded.

But NeoMyotismon wasn't unnerved at all. "This will not stop me!" he snarled. "We beg to differ!" Angewomon said sternly as she and the other Digimon readied their best attacks all at once.

But once again, NeoMyotismon was faster and yelled out "NIGHTMARE LEECHES!" At rapid speed, a swarm of deep purple, eyeless leeches with gaping mouths of razor sharp fangs flew toward the other Digimon, latched onto and them, and began to drain their energy! A few even ran for the humans! The leeches' victims could do nothing but cry out in pain and fear while trying to pull the leeches off!

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Now I shall trap YOU, Angewomon...and all your pathetic friends!" NeoMyotismon laughed. Raising his arms together in unison, he cried out, "HELL'S WRATH!" Up from his arms came a huge, glowing ring of deep purple, dark energy. When it came to rest in the air, blood red and black mist flew out from it all around NeoMyotismon's opponents, immobilizing them completely!

The powers of the Digimon were being carried to the vampire, who again began to laugh maniacally. "YES...YES! SO MUCH POWER! But I need more!" Spreading his arms out, his red eyes glowing fiercely, he bellowed, "Open, O Gate to the Realm of the Damned...and SEND ME YOUR PUREST DARKNESS!" At his call, a dark void opened up in the air over him. Out from it came a gushing swarm of darkness. "Ohhh...yes...such power!" NeoMyotismon cried contentedly. Then he called out, "COME, MY SOLDIERS! LEND ME YOUR POWER...AND WE SHALL SEND THE HUMAN WORLD INTO DARKNESS!"

Soon enough, Christine saw a bunch of dark Digimon coming from all directions. "DO IT NOW, EVERYONE! VICTORY WILL BE OURS!" shouted Piedmon. They all readied themselves.

"ENDING SNIPE!" shouted Piedmon as he unleashed electricity from his hands.

"DEMI DARTS!" yelled DemiDevimon, throwing his poisonous darts.

"DIABOLICAL STAR!" boomed Phantomon, calling dark energy into the chain end of his scythe and thrusting it towards his master.

"DEATH HAND!" cried Devimon, unleashing unholy energy from his hands.

"DARKNESS WAVE!" shouted LadyDevimon as she spun around, unleashing a swarm of creatures of darkness similar to bats.

"GRAND CROSS!" bellowed Lucemon as he fired ten super-heated spheres of light arranged in a cruciform syzygy.

"NECROPHOBIA!" yelled Mummymon, summoning a bunch of ghosts.

"ACID MIST!" cried Arukenimon, spitting green acid from her mouth.

One by one, each dark Digimon unleashed an attack, the power of which came right to NeoMyotismon. "OHHHH...YES...THIS WILL DO WONDERFULLY!" he roared. He turned to Christine. "Sing, Christine!" he ordered. "Huh?" Christine asked in confusion. "Yes...sing...sing prelude to the New Age of Love and Acceptance! SING!" the vampire commanded.

Christine drew a deep breath and began to sing the vocalizing part of "The Phantom of the Opera". "PERFECT!" cried NeoMyotismon, "KEEP SINGING!"

While Christine did, NeoMyotismon let out a battle roar and unleashed all his power. It came out into the form of a great darkness which began to spread rapidly over the earth, swallowing it up! "Yes...at long last...both the Digital and human worlds...WILL BE MINE!" cried NeoMyotismon. And he began to laugh again in a maniacal manner.

As Christine sang out the high note, a look of fear and agony came onto her face as the darkness engulfed her...her high note echoing throughout its shadows...


	10. The New Age

**Chapter Ten**

 **The New Age**

A soft wind sang its calming song into Christine's ears as she slowly opened her eyes and came out of the blackness. How long she had been out she couldn't say. She could not say where she was, either. It looked like a void of dark colors.

Suddenly, Christine realized something...there was nothing underneath her! She felt under her shoulders, her back and her hips, but there was nothing there! She looked around, but there was nothing to grab on to! She was simply floating...floating in a strange darkness.

Then something else struck her! "Myotismon!" she cried. Quickly, Christine rolled over onto her tummy and began to swim her way through the darkness in search of her beloved.

"MYOTISMON?!...MYOTISMON, WHERE ARE YOU?!...MYOTISMON?!...MYOTISMON!...MYOTISMON?!...Myotismon?!"

But each time, Christine received no reply except the echo of her own voice. Tears filled her eyes as she looked around in desperation. "Myotismon!" Christine cried out weakly. She began to cry.

Suddenly, she saw him and gasped. He was suspended a few feet away from her. "Myotismon!" Christine cried out, and swam her way over to him as fast as she could. Soon, she reached him. "Myotismon? Myotismon?" she said tearfully. But Myotismon did not respond. He lay completely still, seeming to be completely devoid of life.

"Oh, no...no! No, please!" Christine begged, tears streaming down her cheeks. She shook the vampire. "Come on, stay with me! Myotismon, please wake up...you've GOTTA wake up!"

No answer.

Christine began to cry harder. "No...NO! Don't go, Myotismon! Please...I can't go on without you!" The girl threw herself down on Myotismon's chest and sobbed. "No...please...please don't leave me! Don't go away, Myotismon...I love you!" Christine began to softly sob. 'My Angel of Darkness...I love you."

But Christine was so busy crying, she didn't notice Myotismon's arm rise up and his hand come to rest on her back. "I'm not going anywhere, Christine...at least not without you...because I love you, too...my Sun, Moon and Stars." said a familiar voice. There was some weariness in it, but there was definitely love there too. Christine froze in surprise and looked over. Joy and relief swept over her as she saw Myotismon slowly lift his head and open his eyes to see her sweet face. He was tired, but managed to smile.

"Myotismon!" Christine exclaimed softly with a look of great happiness, "The Autobots be praised! Are you all right?" Myotismon struggled a bit to get into an upright position. "I'm tired..." he admitted, "...but don't fret for me...a little rest, and I will be well."

Christine was overjoyed, and hugged Myotismon snugly. "I love you...I love you." she said softly. "Oh, Christine..." Myotismon whispered happily as he embraced her back. Then Christine asked, "What happened?" Myotismon gently pulled away from Christine, looked into her eyes, and smiled. "...we won." he answered.

A look of surprise came onto Christine's face at this. "We...we did?!" she asked in anticipation. Myotismon nodded. "Yes, my love...victory is ours. At last...both our worlds are within my power. And yet, it is nothing to fret about. No...it will be all for the better. Never again will you or I have to put up with being outcasts."

Christine smiled in joy. But it dropped into a frown of concern. "But...but my family and my friends...they won't understand. Or will they?" Myotismon smiled comfortingly. "They will, Christine...they will understand...someday." he assured her gently, "When they see how much of better places our two worlds will be...they will understand...and will be very happy. You'll see."

For a short moment, Christine pondered that. Then she smiled contentedly and said, "Yes...you're right. They'll thank you for this." And again, the two lovers embraced each other. As they did, the darkness began to fade away. Myotismon and Christine were up in the air, high over the city of Los Angeles. The sun was showing signs of beginning to rise, but there were still traces of darkness.

Myotismon and Christine looked at the brightening horizon and smiled. "With that rising of the sun comes the dawn of the New Age of Love and Acceptance." Myotismon proclaimed, "No more will anyone be cast out for being different or "not good enough". All who want to show the world what they can do will be given the chance. And should the disabled wish to be well...that will be possible. Atlanteans did come up with cures and surgical techniques for mental and physical disabilities, great beauty...and the body of one's dreams. Why, they even have water from the Fountain of Youth and other means of keeping youth...but they were reluctant to share all of this with the outside world. I don't know why...but now that the world is mine, I can have them brought out. And...any bullying will be deemed a crime."

"Oh, that sounds wonderful, Myotismon!" Christine exclaimed. Myotismon looked at her and smiled. "Well...would you perhaps like to be cured of being autistic?" he asked her. Then he added, "Not that I'm forcing you to. It would just be kind to ask."

Christine grinned. Then she said, "Well...probably not yet. There have been upsides to my mental state. However, know that your offer is very kind...and if I think I will ever need it, well...we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Myotismon softly chuckled and cuddled Christine. "And what of the bond between you and me? Do you still wish to be bound to me in eternal love?" he asked. Christine nodded. "Absolutely!" she replied, "I have made my decision. You are the one I belong with."

Myotismon looked a little pensive for a while as he turned Christine so they were face to face. Looking into her eyes, he added, "Perhaps I could ask that question in another way...you could live forever, be eternally young and beautiful, without any water, surgery or medicines...and have heightened senses, strength and speed. You can even pass all that on to someone who would want it. Again, I do not force this upon you. I offer you this choice out of love. Do you wish to be bound to me in love...while embraced in the dark cloak of vampirism?"

Christine frowned pensively and pondered this. She had not thought of that at all. But finally, she looked back at Myotismon and nodded. "Yes." she answered. "Yes?...you are certain that is what you want?" Myotismon wanted to know, just to be sure. "If it means I can be with you for all eternity...and possibly help someone else...having to shun sunlight doesn't mean a thing to me." Christine said with finality.

Myotismon looked at Christine for a short moment, then smiled. "Then if that is your desire...and might I add that you'll have the wings you wanted...I will gladly fulfill that." "But wait..." Christine added, "...before you turn me into a vampire, there is one thing else I would ask. I've...I've dreamed for a long time about having a wedding...walking down an aisle in a beautiful white gown, pipe organ music, and in a beautiful cathedral with bells...could we do that first?"

Myotismon smiled a little wider this time. "Of course we can. Truth be told...it would make me so happy if I could place a ring on your finger...a ring that symbolizes everlasting love." "Oh, I would love to place a ring like that on YOUR finger, too!" Christine said happily, "Just say the word, and I'll become Mrs. Myotismon!"

Chuckling softly at that, Myotismon hugged Christine. Then he said, "Well...in that case..." He reached into one of the pouches on his belt and pulled something out. Then he continued, "...I suppose now would be as good a time as any to give you this...what I had forged for you." He opened his hand to reveal a beautiful golden ring with a big, glittering diamond in the center. Christine slowly and softly gasped. "Oh, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed. "Then it belongs around your finger." Myotismon replied, taking Christine's hand and slipping the ring onto her fourth finger.

And the two of them began to gently sing:

 **Myotismon:**

Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...

 **Christine:**

Let me save you from your solitude.

 **Myotismon:**

Say you want me with you here beside you.

Anywhere you go...let me go, too.

Christine...that's all I ask of you.

 **Christine:**

Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...

 **Myotismon:**

Say the word, and I will follow you.

 **Christine:**

Share each day with me...each night, each morning...

 **Myotismon:**

You alone can make my song take flight.

Myotismon took Christine in his arms and spoke this time: "It will have no end...the Music of the Night." Joy flowed like a rapid cascade of water through both Christine and Myotismon as their lips met in a passionate kiss...and as they flew over the city...and the world...both of which were now theirs!

* * *

"All right, dawgs!" Randy Jackson announced, "This concludes auditions for this year's season of 'American Idol', and we thank you all for auditioning. Now...if your name is on this list, you have been chosen for this season. If your name is not on this list, don't despair. We have plenty of other seasons coming up, and you are more than welcome to try again."

Having said this, Randy posted a big sheet of paper up on a billboard. Soon, everyone was moving in eagerly, looking to see if they made it or not.

"Awww, rats...we didn't get in this time." T. K. said sadly. "That IS a bummer. But don't worry. We'll try again next time." Matt told his brother.

Just then, Tai ran up to them excited. "Hey, guys! I didn't get in, either...but maybe that's just as well! Our auditions for Lost Boys in 'Peter Pan' have been accepted!" Matt and T. K. gasped in surprise. "You mean it?!" cried T. K., overjoyed. "Really?!" Matt exclaimed happily. Tai nodded. "Yes, really!"

"Wow! This is awesome!" T. K. cried exuberantly, "We didn't get into one performance, but we sure got into another!"

* * *

Lois took a drink of the fresh, cold water. "Mmmm! This is so good!" she exclaimed, for she had never tasted any water like it before. "Isn't it good? Okay...now you just have to wait a bit." said the shopkeeper. A moment later, Dan's eyes opened wide in amazement. He pointed to a mirror and said, "Honey...look at yourself!"

Lois walked over to the mirror...and was also taken by amazement. Looking back at her was a woman who looked as young as a teenage girl in high school! "Ohhh!" Lois exclaimed as she ran her fingers across her face, "I can't believe it!"

Then Dan took a drink and waited a while, too. Soon, he found a handsome young man staring back at him from the mirror. "Wow!" he exclaimed. "Wow, indeed!" Lois agreed, "And hey...now all that's left is to get my cosmetic surgery, and I'll be as skinny as a rail!"

The shopkeeper smiled. "Myotismon has certainly done some amazing things for our world, hasn't he?" "Oh he has!" Lois agreed, "I can't believe we judged him like we did." "Our dear Christine was right all along." Dan added, "And now...she has someone to love. It's not someone we were expecting, but who cares? Myotismon loves her."

* * *

"No, no, no!" Richard said angrily, "This is MY production of 'Carmen', and I say that Mr. Nicholas DeMarco is going to be my Escamilo! I don't care if he hasn't done opera before! Now is as good a time as any for him to get some experience of said performing! And that...is...FINAL!"

Nick smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Whitman." he said politely. Charles shook his head. "No problem at all, son. I just don't get what it is with some of my other performers. There is still such a thing as taking turns...and the less experienced must have their chances as well."

"I promise...I'll be the best Escamilo I can!" Nick declared. "That's all I ask, my boy." Charles replied, "I'm sure you'll do splendidly!"

* * *

Scott was selecting people for a production of "Annie". "Okay, gang. Here's the deal: Erin, you are Pepper. Mimi, you are Duffy. Sora, you are Kate. And Kari, you are July." he instructed. Then he said to Angelina, who was in the form of Angewomon, "Angelina...perhaps you would be up for the role of Grace?"

The angel smiled. "I would be happy to, Scott. It sounds like fun." "Great! You're in!" Scoot declared with a grin.

"You've really changed, Scott." Erin stated. "Yeah, you sure are different now...trying new people in roles." Kari added. Scott nodded. "I should have done so in the first place. Myotismon has taught me a valuable lesson. Just because someone may not have a lot of experience does NOT mean that person is good for nothing. As a matter of fact, I did a production of 'Peter Pan'...and my Peter had just been a ballet dancer. But she was amazing!"

"Way cool!" exclaimed Mimi, "You must have been surprised!" "Oh, I was! I couldn't believe I'd been so blind...and so cruel." Scott replied, remorse in his voice.

"Well, don't worry. That's all the past, now." Kari assured him lovingly. Scott smiled and nodded. "You're right. And hey...if anybody else acts like Alana did...not in MY group! They'll be sent packing!"

* * *

Brian and Rex watched in amazement and delight as they saw retarded people and people with other mental impairments getting up from wheelchairs, taking steps across the floor, grasping things in their hands, and reading words. The thing was, they weren't mentally impaired anymore!

Just then, a cute little girl ran up to Brian. She looked very excited. "Mister! Mister! Hear what I can do now?!" she said excitedly. Taking her time, she recited the whole alphabet. Then she said, "The rain in Spain stays mainly on the plain...she sells sea shells by the seashore!"

Brian and Rex applauded. "All right!" exclaimed Rex. "Wonderful!" Brian praised, "Good job!"

Then a little boy carrying a book came up to the girl. 'Where have you been?" he asked, "I'm about to get to the exciting part." "Oh...sorry." the girl apologized, "I guess I got carried away. I'm just so excited about what I can do now."

Brian nodded. "Things have gotten fantastic for mentally impaired people like us ever since Myotismon had that medical stuff from Atlantis brought to our world, huh? I can't blame either of you for being so happy. And I'm really happy, too. I still love to write stories, but I no longer feel the urge to talk only about them. And finally, I can talk WITH people instead of AT them. I wish I'd listened to Christine. She's my best friend...so I never had reason not to trust her."

The kids smiled. "Well, that's okay, mister. I'm sure she forgives you." the boy said kindly. "She sure does. She's his best friend, after all." Rex pointed out.

"Well, what say we get back to our story?" the boy asked. "Right!" the girl agreed. She turned to Brian as they walked away. "Nice meeting you guys. Thanks for your time. Bye!" "Have a good time!" Brian smiled, waving.

Sitting down on a bench, the boy continued with the story he was reading: "The roller coaster came slowly to the top, cranking and grinding. Then delighted screams of riders filled the air as..."

Brian smiled. "Oh, boy...lesson learned, Rex. Myotismon HAS done a lot of good for the human and Digital worlds...just like Christine said he would. Christine is indeed my best friend...and I NEVER had reason not to trust her. I've gained some more wisdom...and I'm good with that." "I'm proud of you, Brian!" Rex said happily, hugging his friend. Brian hugged his little friend back. "Thanks. Never again am I going to jump to conclusions about someone before I have all the facts. I'll try to be more accepting...like Christine."

Brian stopped to think for a moment. Then he said, "Christine...I wonder how she's doing..."

* * *

Christine sat quietly upon a velvet cushion in a flowing, sea-foam green gown, golden, jewel encrusted bracelets, and a shimmering golden tiara with diamonds. Her hands were delicately folded on her lap, and she looked very happy as she glanced at the beautiful diamond ring upon her finger.

"Christine?" came Myotismon's voice. Christine looked up to see him standing over her and looking a bit down. "What is it, Myotismon?" she asked, standing up. Myotismon sighed and said, "I only wish to bid you farewell. It seems my audition for that action film was so good, the director has given me the role. And unfortunately...we must travel to make the film."

"Aww, Myotismon...it's okay." Christine said comfortingly, hugging her husband, "Busy, busy...that's what stars go through at one time or another. As a matter of fact, I have to sing tonight. The Hollywood Opera is attempting their failed production of 'Antony and Cleopatra'...and I must play Cleopatra."

Myotismon chuckled. "A queen playing a queen. Who would have thought?" Then he frowned again and said, "But when you get back...I won't be here." "Hey...it's okay. This is only temporary. You're not going away forever. I know this. Don't worry about me. Yes, I'll miss you...but I know that you'll come back. Then we can both see your movie." Christine said lovingly, and smiled.

Christine's smile looked very different now. Her canines were longer and sharper than the rest of her teeth, and they went well with her skin, which was much paler in appearance than it used to be! Yes...Christine was one of the Un-Dead now. Yet, she didn't care. She could be with Myotismon forever and possibly be of help to some people. In addition, she looked more beautiful than ever before.

"And besides..." she added, "...I won't really be alone." She looked toward a cradle draped in blue cloth, a mobile of bats and ghosts hanging from the top of it. Both Myotismon and Christine walked quietly over to the cradle and looked in. Laying down on a soft little mattress was a black, grinning, plush bat and a bat design pacifier. And wrapped in a purple, bat pattern blanket, gently kicking and cooing, was a baby boy.

Christine smiled in awe. "Ohh...look at him! He looks just like you!" she said endearingly. Myotismon also smiled in awe. "Doesn't he, though? Just like his father. And perhaps someday..." Myotismon paused to reach down and take hold of the baby's tiny hand, "...he'll be a big star as well."

Myotismon grinned endearingly at the baby. "Is that right, little Vlad?" he asked affectionately, "Are you going to be a big star just like Daddy? Are you?" The little baby grinned and cooed happily.

Myotismon and Christine laughed softly. "Well, maybe that's 'yes'!" Christine chuckled. "Well..." Myotismon sad as he took hold of Christine, "...I'll just have to teach him everything I taught you about singing." Christine smiled. "I couldn't think of a better instructor for him." she said, putting her arms around Myotismon, "Now then...you go ahead and film your movie...and Vlad and I will be waiting. We'll manage." "I shall...and you sing like a siren tonight and make me proud...my Sun, Moon and Stars." Myotismon told Christine, who nodded and said, "I'll do my best...for my Angel of Darkness."

Myotismon and Christine embraced each other closely and locked their lips in a kiss. Just then, a soft cry came from the cradle. They looked over at the baby, and Christine chuckled. "I get it. 'Mom, Dad, PLEASE! Not in front of the kid!'!" Myotismon laughed. "Well, if that be the case, Vlad needn't worry. He won't feel that way forever."

Myotismon leaned down and stroked Vlad's little head. "Oh, there, there, my little bundle of love. Don't cry. We'll finish our movie sooner or later. And once we do, I'll be right back. And who knows? Perhaps someday, we will ALL be in a film together." "Hey, now THAT would be fun!" Christine agreed.

Vlad still didn't seem to be calmed by all this. Smiling in a loving, motherly way, Christine reached down and gently gathered the crying baby in her arms. "There, there, my little snuggle bunny. Shhh...Mommy's got you...Mommy's here..."

As the baby calmed down a little, Christine sat down and told him, "Here, Vlad...let Mommy sing you something. Your daddy used to sing this lullaby to me, and now I'M gonna sing it to YOU." Slowly rocking her infant, Christine began to softly and sweetly sing:

"Sleep, my sweet child.

The night is upon us.

But there is no need to fear.

Your Angel will hold you, embrace you and love you.

Dread nothing. I will be near."

Myotismon smiled in joy, happy tears coming to his eyes as he turned to go. To know that Christine still recalled that lullaby and even wanted to share it with their offspring...it just really touched his heart somehow. But what touched the vampire even more was that he finally had what he had wanted all along: to be loved and accepted. And there was even a bonus: not only did Myotismon have friends now...but he had a family again...and never again had to suffer through the hatred he had been through.

 _Well, well..._ he thought to himself, _...looks like this time, the Phantom of the Opera is the one who ended up with Christine!_


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Christmas Eve had come to Los Angeles, California. Excitement and merriment were in the air...even at the creepy castle of Myotismon and Christine. They were happily chatting with Dan and Lois as Christine held baby Vlad on her lap. Nick and Erin were playing with their little nephew...who, by this time, knew a few words! Although his vocabulary was limited, Vlad was surprisingly skilled at using hand signs and body language to show whatever it was he wanted.

"Who's a silly baby?...who's a silly baby?!" Nick teased, making little Vlad giggle. Then the baby clapped his hands and began chanting, "Bat, bat, bat, bat, bat, bat!" Erin laughed. "What is that all about?" she asked. "Oh...that was his first word: bat." Myotismon answered. "We were so proud of Vlad when he said his first word. And I think because of that, he's just...really taken a liking to that word." Christine added.

"I tell ya, Myotismon...son...I can't believe my wife and I didn't want to give you a chance." remarked Dan, a bit of remorse in his voice. "Yes, things have gotten much better since you took over our worlds...for all of us." Lois agreed, "I can't think of anything that could make this Christmas better."

Myotismon smiled. "Oh, don't worry about it anymore. It's all in the past now. But as for something making this Christmas better...well...there is one thing that would make it better for me." "Oh? And what's that?" Lois wanted know.

Myotismon opened his mouth to answer, but before he could talk, Lucemon rushed into the room looking surprised. "My lord...!" he cried, "...we have found your mother and father!"

Everyone, especially Myotismon, looked up in shock. "You...are you certain of this?!" asked Myotismon eagerly. Lucemon nodded. "Yes! Quick! Come! They are downstairs in the main hall!"

Hearing this, Myotismon wasted no time jumping up from his seat and rushing to the main hall. The others followed him.

* * *

Carrying her baby, Christine followed Myotismon down the stairs into the main hall. Her family came behind her.

When Myotismon came to the bottom of the stairs, he was frozen with amazement and couldn't seem to find the will to move.

Standing there in the hall was a large creature with the lower body of a horse, covered with dark, reddish-brown fur, and with silver claws on the feet instead of hooves. A tail of golden hair hung behind it, and black demon wings protruded from the upper back . In the front, sticking out from the lower torso were what looked like two, grey, eyeless monster heads with sharp fangs. The creature's upper body was in humanoid form His skin was pale blue just like Myotismon's, his eyes were blood red, silvery claws stuck out from his fingers, a mane of long, golden hair hung down his back, and a blue helmet rested on his head, with a matching collar surrounding his shoulders.

Next to the strange monster stood a beautiful, blonde woman in a deep purple gown. She looked human, except for deep purple demon wings sticking out of her back, matching claws protruding from her fingertips, and very pale skin. Tears sparkled in her blue eyes like stars. Both she and the strange monster began to smile in joy, revealing long, sharp, glistening canines.

"Myotismon...who are these two? You seem to know them." Christine spoke up. "And they seem to know YOU, too. What's the deal?" Erin added.

Myotismon's lavender lips trembled and tears came to his blue eyes as he tried to speak. "Th...this is...GranDracmon and...Lilith." he answered, his voice beginning to break, "They are my...parents!"

A wide smile spread across Lilith's face. "Myotismon!" she cried joyfully, running up to her son and throwing her arms around him. She began to cry. "Our little boy...we've finally found you!" she sobbed.

GranDracmon's voice was breaking as he tried to speak. "My son...you...you've grown...you live! So many centuries...Lilith and I thought all hope was lost. But here you are!"

At this point, GranDracmon could no longer hold back his tears. "Oh, my son! We've missed you so MUCH!" Overcome by great happiness, GranDracmon raced up to Myotismon and embraced him snugly.

Myotismon could hardly believe it. He had been separated from his parents for so long...and now, he was seeing them for the first time in so many years. He was smothered in emotion as he embraced his parents tightly and let his tears come.

Seeing this, Christine turned to her family and said, "Come on...let's go. They need some time alone." The DeMarcos agreed, and left with Christine.

It was about an hour or so before the reunited vampires were able to stop crying and calm down. "If only words could tell you how much I have missed both of you." Myotismon said with a sniff. "Oh, my son...don't worry. We can tell." Lilith replied. "You must have had such a terrible time." GranDracmon stated.

Myotismon smiled. "I did, Father...at first. But I was able to find a happy outlook on my life. And it is all thanks to my Christine...the Maiden of Love, she has been called. She is such a gentle, forgiving and compassionate woman to others...myself included. One moment, and I shall call for her."

Turning to the stairs, Myotismon called up. "It's all right now, Christine. We have had our time. Do come back, you and your family. And bring Vlad, too. I would love for you to meet Mother and Father." "Okay. We'll be right down." Christine called back.

When Christine came back downstairs with her baby and family, Myotismon introduced her. "If I may, Mother and Father...I would love for you to meet my beloved wife, Christine DeMarco. It is she who showed me that there are those who care about those like us. We've had quite an adventure."

Christine smiled. "Hello." she greeted politely, "I'm so glad you've found your son, and I'm delighted to meet you." GranDracmon nodded. "And a very beautiful woman you are, Christine. My son is very fortunate to have found and gotten to know you." "It puzzles me as to how my husband and I can ever thank you for the kindness and care you have shown our son." put in Lilith. Christine shook her head. "No special way is needed." she said gently, "Just a plain old 'thank you' works for me."

The Myotismon gestured toward the precious cargo in Christine's arms. "And this..." he added, "...is our little boy, Prince Vlad."

GranDracmon and Lilith softly gasped in awe as they looked upon the twitching, cooing baby. "Oh!" Lilith exclaimed quietly, "Oh, hello...hello, sweet little punkin!" "Hello, little one. Such a beautiful baby boy you are...and how about that? You look like your father!" GranDracmon said affectionately.

Curiously, Vlad looked at his mother and father and pointed to the newcomers. Christine giggled. "Why, those are MY parents." Myotismon told the baby, "They are your grandparents on MY side of the family."

Shortly, Christine had just finished introducing her vampiric in-laws to her family, when DemiDevimon flew into the room, looking very excited. "Hey, gang!" he cried in exhilaration, "Come look outside! You'll never believe it!"

In a quick manner, Myotismon, Christine and their family headed outside, and were greeted by a sight that was very rare to sunny California...it was snowing!

Already, snow had blanketed the ground and was sparkling and glowing under the brilliant light of the full moon, and snowflakes danced in the air and lightly dropped the ground. Everyone began to laugh in amazement and happiness as they gazed upon the beautiful sight.

Little Vlad grinned widely and clapped his small hands. "Yes, that's snow." his mother said sweetly, "You like the snow?" A look of concentration came onto Vlad's face as he tried to repeat the word. "S...s...sn...SNOW!" he managed to say. At that, applause came up around him.

"YAAAAY!" Christine praised. "That's right, my little love bundle! That is snow!" Myotismon said endearingly. Then he said to the others, "Well...I'd say this will be quite a merry Christmas!" To Lois, he added, "This is what I wanted: to be reunited with my parents." "Aww...well, wish granted!" Lois said with a grin. "And you got a bonus, too." Dan put in, "Snow is a rare thing here in southern California!"

"I can't think of anything else that could make this better, my Angel of Darkness." Christine said happily to Myotismon. The vampire smiled. "Nor can I, my Sun, Moon and Stars. I think we're well covered for Christmas!"

A warm feeling of happiness and contentment filled everyone as they cuddled together and watched the snowflakes dancing under the moonlight.

* * *

 **Myotismon:** Christine darling?

 **Christine:** Yes, love?

 **Myotismon:** It looks like our audience has come to the end of our tale, but there is something to be learned from our journey, is there not?

 **Christine:** Ohhh, there IS! There is indeed! Unfortunately, the kind of happy worlds that Myotismon and I rule over do not exist. There is great pain in the world, and it is because of hatred, judgment, and cruelty. And worse...if it happens to the wrong person, that someone CAN become a danger to others. Then you end up in trouble that could have easily been prevented. But you can make your world a better place by casting aside hatred and misjudgment...and spreading kindness and love.

 **Myotismon:** Not everyone is the same. You will come across those who are different from you. And that's perfectly all right. If we were all the same, the world would be a very boring place!

 **Christine:** Judging someone by outward looks, race, gender, age, abilities, disabilities, etc...that's not the way to go. We are to judge others by their hearts...by how they act.

 **Myotismon:** Let's think about it: you all have feelings that are the same. And you are all human beings, and you share the same planet...and there are so many other things that different people can all have in common. If you try looking at what's the same about someone instead of only looking at what's different, who knows what wonderful thing could happen between you and that person?

 **Christine:** Don't jump to conclusions and assume you know everything about someone...because you don't. Get to know someone well. You may be surprised at what you find. Misjudging and bullying instead of trying to get to know someone...that is NOT the way to go. It doesn't make you cool. It puts you FAR BELOW such a status.

 **Myotismon:** Remember...NO ONE wants to be cast aside like rubbish, and to do so is NOT the right thing to do. No one can do everything, but everyone CAN do SOMETHING. Being different NEVER means that one is not capable of doing a great thing. And after all...YOU certainly wouldn't like it if YOU were mistreated for being different.

 **Christine:** So please...end the hatred, and treat others like YOU would want to be treated, no matter how different or strange they may be.

 **Me:** Well said, guys! Well said! If I wasn't different because of being an aspie, I might have never written this story or even been interested in this site. Much thanks to those who read my stories. I hope you enjoyed Christine and Myotismon's journey...AND that it was a better vampire/love story than...you-know-what!


End file.
